Something Not Known
by MeUrChingu
Summary: Ok... I know one thing for sure. I'm definitely not in America or the 21st century... I'm in Black Butler. Forced to deal with being able to survive Kuroshitsuji with only her brain and love for K-pop... fighting! UnderxOC or SebxOC
1. A Little About Herself

_Sanso gateun sanso gateun sanso gateun neo  
>Sanso gateun sanso gateun sanso gateun neo ([Onew] sanso gateun neo oh oh oh~)<br>Sanso gateun sanso gateun sanso gateun ([Minho] sanso gateun) neo Oh_

"Finally, the practice is done! Phweeh." A black-haired woman around 19 years old exclaimed as she finished the final step of SHINee's 'Love Like Oxygen.'

This unusually tall 19-year old female loved to dance to SHINee and adored them so much! She has learnt a few of their beautiful dances (only Minho's parts) and she was inspired to maybe become one of the most well known chorographers in the world. She has made a few dances of her own and she thought that they weren't as excellent and polished as professional chorographers, but her best friend, Bliss, would tell her that all the dances she's made were breath-taking.

"Nice one Clammy. Once again, you have stunned me with your graceful presence." A girl with short caramel hair said while getting off her chair and giving her a round of applause (literally).

"Blissy~ Didn't I tell not to call me with that ridiculous nickname." The girl named Clementine pouted with annoyance.

"Nice revenge trick… calling my Blissy! But your name is too long~" she fought back.

"I don't get how you like SHINee and K-pop! First of all, it's Korean and you're Filipino and well…they're kind of, sort of, gay…" She finished of by trailing of the last word she said.

"How dare you." Clammy pointed a straight finger at her.

"They're cute, hot and sexy! Better than the Justin Beiber! (A/N- no offence to anyone). I read the English lyrics to their songs and they have amazing meanings and without them, I would have gained no inspiration to find this amazing passion of mine." She fought back while doing a strange twirl.

Bliss then waved her hands in defeat. "Fine, you win but I still love One Direction. You got that man?"

"Yeah, yeah. We all have our own likes. Let's get home now! So sleepy from this dancing. " Clammy said in an exhausted voice, eyes dropping.

"Okay." Bliss replied in a carefree tone as Clammy went at the change rooms to change.

After Clammy got changed into fresh, clean clothes, both of them left the unnamed dance studio, which was brand new and unknown. Clammy and Bliss both had a few fights on what to name the place but alas, still nothing came up to please them. They needed something… creative.

While they were walking back home (which I say was not very far at all), they started talking about the latest _Kuroshitsuji _manga release.

"Ahh~ no matter what manga chapter Sebastian is in, he's like a man on fire! Haha, even in the anime, he's hot!" Bliss squealed in delight while Clammy was listening to 'One' by SHINee. A beautiful song indeed. She was managing to keep up on her hyped up friend constantly squealing about _Kuroshitsuji_. She always found this part of her best friend extremely… annoying but amusing as well.

"So…" Bliss looked at me and poked on my arm.

"Who's your favourite character in _Kuroshitsuji _Clammy? You've got to have one! I mean, c'mon. Most of them are total cuties to die for." _Favourite… hmm… never really thought about it that much. _Clammy then thought extremely carefully, knowing her friend would make a strange face or tell her that's not her type if she gives the wrong answer.

"Well, I really like this 'Undertaker' character in the story. He's so… cool." Clammy replied but to her avail, Bliss did not look impressed.

"What's so cool or nice about that character? He isn't hot… I swear, I think he's a pedo and has a pedo grin and will haunt you in you dreams… like a freaking ghost." Bliss replied in a manner that told Clammy that she wanted a decent answer.

"I like him because he isn't leading a boring, ordinary life and is living a life full of mystery and thrills." She replied casually as Bliss gave her an odd stare.''

"…Onto the next topic! Who the hell is your SHINee bias? I've told you my One Direction fave but you haven't told me how your lover is in SHINee." Bliss said in an exasperated tone whilst waving her arms up and down like a maniac. Clammy grinned to herself, as she wouldn't tell her. She just has to find it out on her own. She would have to find out that sexy, hot Minho was her bias.

"Why don't you just SHINee's music videos and find out about it yourself my dear friend! You can spot for which member is doing my moves." Clammy had an evil smirk on her face that made Bliss sigh in frustration.

"Hmph! Be that way." Bliss was annoyed. Why couldn't she tell her who her SHINee bias is? It isn't that hard to mention anyway, unless there was someone she needed to be cautious of. She thought that if she watched them, she'd like them. She's not gonna fall that easily.

Time passed by extremely quickly with their happy mood and delightful conversation and without realization, they were at Clammy's old one-story house. She lives with her extremely old looking mother and a sister full of hopes and dreams. Her stupid father and her menacing brother left them when she was only three years old. They went all the way to Sydney, Australia just to get away from them. They also live in a one-story house.

"Hee~hee~. We be here now. Hahahahahaha! Goodbye my best friend forever!" She gave her tall friend a small hug and skipped along to her house that was a few blocks away. She smiled but then frowned as she walked to the front door of the house, thinking about the fact that her so called mom would go out with her so called friends again and leave them there. She was freaking frustrated that she could just leave them so easily without one care in the world.

Suddenly, as if on cue, when she reached the front door, her atrocious mother swung the door in an over-reactive manner and she stared at her. Clammy's mother was in her late forties and this made her extremely worried about her mother's health due to her over-drinking. She peered into the simple lodging they had and softly sighed in relief, as it was still neat and tidy (and it usually isn't due to her mother). The house consists of three bedrooms, one bathroom, two garage doors, a kitchen, living room and dining room for a simple family.

"Oh, my beautiful Clementine is back from her dancing. I'm going out to see my darling friends. Ok?" Her mother said in a cheery voice, which put her in an extremely horrible mood. Her clothing couldn't be described due to the fact it was just plain ridiculous.

"Mom, if you're going out with your…_friends_ to go drink and spend to your heart's content, I won't allow it! You're just so plain lucky that my sister and I work part time to earn some money and we have scholarships!" Clammy growled at her mother in a menacing way, causing her mother's eyes to have a flare of anger in them.

"Don't talk to your own mother like that Clementine Carrington! I'm not going to spend all the money we have!" She retorted back, making Clammy even more frustrated than before.

"_Belinda, _that's what you say every single day! C'mon, seriously grow some sense inside you. You've been leaving Louise and I ever since I turned ten years old, going out to drink and spend our money continuously, shunning us away all the time. You couldn't – no wait, you _never_ thought about how Louise and I felt about the situation you put us in. It just feels like we've got no parents at all! If you're going out then, give the money your _daughters _have tried their best to earn by actually working hard!" Clammy screamed at her mother, causing the hard-working sister to be disturbed from what she was doing. The sister softly sighed and rushed out of her room to see her older sister and her mother having a battle with they eyes. She was sick and tired of this calamity she's being put in. The seventeen year old just hopes that her mom would stop.

"Mom, please, if you give us the money, you can go visit your friends, deals?" Louise negotiated calmly to her distressed mother. Clammy and Louise just stared at each other and Clammy knew that Louise was just doing this to stop the argument they were having. Louise stared hard back at her mother and sighed.

"Ok. Either that or we're going to call someone to help with your poor condition."

"Che. Here's the money." Her mother passed the wallet to Clammy and walked off in a posh manner. He groaned in annoyance as she finally walked into the house and locking all the doors carefully. She quickly opened the wallet and then looked at Louise.

"Well, that worked out fine, considering she gave us the _right _amount of money, which is something she barely does. $800 in cash." Clammy informed her sister as she flashed a caring smile to her timid sister. She closed the wallet and started walking back to her room.

"Don't make any dinner for me. I already ate out." Clammy waver her arm dismissively as she walked back to her quiet room.

"Ok." Louise replied as she saw her sister go back into her room. She then walked back to her room when she suddenly felt a chill run down her spine. She cringed at that but didn't want to tell her sister. She knew that she was stressed enough but she knew her feeling were always right. Like the time she _almost _tripped over a rock but because she knew something bad would happen, she missed the rock. But, this uneasy feeling didn't matter as she opened the door to her room, not knowing the consequences of not following that terrible feeling.

Clammy's room was a simple one. It had the basic necessities like a bed, wardrobe, table, chair, drawers, computer, outlets, small T.V., C.D. player (used for SHINee purposes and other groups) and a SHINee poster (not something necessary, but still…)

As she changed into her nightgown that had a gothic touch to it (which she randomly chose) she sighed at the annoying day she had. She decided to play the Lucifer album she had on the C.D. player, tucked herself in bed and got ready to have an excellent sleep, ready for the next day.

"Goodnight, world." She muttered tiredly as she closed her heavy eyes, not knowing the adventures that will face her next.


	2. Welcome to the  Household, Clementine

? POV

_It was just darkness. Plain, blank darkness. I felt like I was levitating, I knew that much. My body felt numb, cold and heavy. Every part of my body was numb. Even if I tried to scream, nothing was coming out. I couldn't even open my eyes to find a simple source of light that could pierce this never-ending darkness. The more I tried to wake up from this terrible nightmare, the heavier my body felt. It was a terrible feeling. I could imagine a sad song play in my head. How saddening._

_Out of the blue, I felt my body's gravity falling down. I didn't know where I was falling to or how I even ended in falling down in the first place. I just kept falling and falling to no end. Finally, I felt the feeling of falling down come to an abrupt hold, feeling sudden warmth spread throughout my body, like someone who broke my fall. I really wanted to thank that person but I started to hear piercing screams around me. If you've seen Fullmetal Alchemist, the sounds of the black things. I really wanted to move and cover my ears, but to my avail, I couldn't. The pain of a million needles suddenly was felt throughout my body but quickly stopped and as it slowly disappeared, it got cold and colder and I then started hearing voices._

"Who is that female? Is she even a female?"

"How strange and disgusting…"

_Suddenly, I felt a cool breathe on my ear whisper._

"Miss, please wake up!"

Third Person POV

"Sebastian, I order you to make her wake up already! It's taking much too long!" A boy around the age of twelve with cerulean hair, a blue eye and the other eye with an eye patch and a child-like face, exclaimed. _I don't even know why I'm helping this woman in the first place. Maybe it's because she fell from the sky… _Ciel made a thoughtful face as he stared at the unconscious woman.

"Yes, my lord." The Man called Sebastian replied. He had a dark, ominous aura around him even though he held up a fake smile. He looked no older than 20 years of age yet he acted like he had lived for an extremely long time. _I better wake her up. _The black butler thought to himself as he crouched down to try and make her wake up. She wore a purple long sleeved shirt with hearts on it and the pants looked the same. To Sebastian's success, the woman started to stir from her sleep and tried to sit up.

"Ughh…" The woman groaned as she tried to sit up from the icy cold ground. _Where am I? Why is it so cold?_ Her questions swivelled around her head as she shivered at the cold air. First, her vision was blurry but slowly made all the pictures fit together. She then saw people, LOTS of people in Victorian-era clothing surrounding her. It kind of freaked her out. Who wouldn't get freaked out if one minute, you're on your bed and the next, you're being looked at by people who have out-of-date clothing? Epic weird. She then looked up and saw a man looking at her strangely. The stranger part was his eyes were pure black, which she found completely impossible. _Hmmm… this guy looks **extremely **familiar… Don't be stupid... you can remember… Dammit Clammy! Why can't you remember? _She thought as she studied the man's facial features carefully.

"Finally Sebastian!" She then heard a childlike voice and spun her head to the direction of the voice and recognized it immediately. She looked back at the man next to her and widens her eyes in complete and utter shock. _OMAIGAWD! It's Sebastian Michealis… What the heck? He's from a freaking manga! A manga I say! Maybe I'm mistaken… no, that's not possible… they look too alike. It can't be a cosplay because there are too much people wearing-_

Clammy thoughts were interrupted by a sharp, piercing voice. "Milady, can you stand up?" Sebastian asked in a mock-worry voice. Clammy knew he tried to sound worried, but it had failed miserably. When she tried to stand up, she finally noticed that there was something in her hand and when she **almost **stood up, her legs wouldn't let her to get up. She looked at her hand and stared at the device that she clutched on tightly unconsciously. _My iPod touch and earphones... wierd. I don't remember holding them in my hand last night. _Sebastian sighed softly to himself and stared at Clammy.

"I will be taking you with me now, Milady." Sebastian said as he scooped her up and carried her bridal style. Clammy felt extremely uncomfortable due to the heavy stares that the people were giving her. They were staring at her like she was abnormal but that didn't surprise her. Who wouldn't find her weird in this era?

Clammy stared hard at the person carrying her. _Am I dreaming or what? I guess I should find out. It's the only way and there's only one way to do it._

"Let's go Sebastian." Ciel bluntly stated then Sebastian started to walk towards him. _I didn't expect Ciel Phantomhive to be so...blunt._

"You know Milady. If you keep staring at me, I think a hole will pierce through my face." Sebastian told Clammy with a smirk on his face, causing her to quickly turn away in embarrasment. _Grrr... I was staring at him too much..._She quickly shrugged it off and looked back at Sebastian.

"Hey... uhh, Sebastian? That's your name right?" Clammy asked, voice shaky and unsure. Sebastian replied with a nod and she continued.

"Can I ask you something? And don't luagh or smirk or chuckle or anything! It might be a really weird question!" Clammy said, looking at Sebastian causing him to giggle a bit.

"Yes Milady. You can ask me anything. I promise I won't laugh." Sebastian replied, curious to what question she will ask. _What could she ask me? We barely know each other... strange. This woman is strange. I've also noticed her accent is American. I should tell the young master._

"Is this real? Like really real? Or am I just in some weird dream that my brain concocted without my knowledge?" Clammy asked in a genuinely curious voice, causing Sebastian to blink surprise, trying to hold in a smirk at her ridiculous question.

"Why would you ask me that Milady?"

"Well, one minute I was on my bed, sleeping peacefully and the next minute..." Clammy said trailing off, unsure of what to say next.

"You were on the ground?" Sebastian said, predicting what she was going to say next.

"Ooh!" Clammy clapped her hands together. Sebastian looked at her for a second then quickly shrugged it off.

"Then, can you pinch me? To give me a reality check?" Clammy asked Sebastian and he just couldn't hold in his smirk anymore.

"Yes Milady, of course." Sebastian replied and give her a light pinch to the arm, causing Clammy to flinch slightly.

"Ouch!" Clammy softly muttered to herself.

"Aah~ So it's real." She sighed, staring forward and noticing the carriage is approaching.

"Be honest with me Milady. Did you actually think that this wasn't real?" Sebastian asked, with a hint of amusement to his voice. Clammy scowled at that and thought. _He must think I'm a total weirdo know... I'm gonna go cry now..._

_A dream... I highly doubt that Milady because as of this moment... I am standing on my own two feet._ Sebastian's eyes glinted of amusement and excitement._ Things are about to get more interesting. I have finally something else besides the young master's adventures._

Their friendly conversation stopped as they had made it to Ciel's carriage. "Milady, can you stand on your own two feet know?" Sebastian asked her. Clammy's eyes widened in realization as she became slightly fidgety. _Dammit! I'm being carried by a narcissistic demon. I'm so stupid... I really don't want to stay in his arms. I'm sure Bliss would've wanted that._ Clammy sighed at the thought of her friend and made a quick reply to Sebastian.

"Yeah. I guess I'm fine to get up. Sorry for the trouble." She replied, trying not to stutter, which succeeded in her own favour. She didn't want Sebastian to think that she thought he was hot, which she does not.

"No need to thank me Milady, after all I am merely a butler at the service of his master." Sebastian said she helped her stand on her own two feet. It was still a bit wobbly for her but she got through it. Sebastian then opened the carriage door and Ciel walked in first. _Ciel has not said a word yet... was he listening to my conversation with Sebastian._ Clammy thought as she clenched her fist tightly._ Well, you can play at that game, Ciel Phantomhive, I won't be broken down easily._ Clammy thought as Ciel stared at her.

"You may come in Miss... what's your name?" Ciel asked her as he held out his hand.

"Aah~ The name's Clementine, but you can just call me Clammy." She smiled at Ciel, not knowing why she recommended to him to call her by that stupid nickname.

"Ok, Miss Clementine." Ciel faked smiled as she took his hand and she went into the carriage. She quickly sat down at the opposite of the carriage, afraid of sitting next to Ciel Phantomhive. She gripped her iPod touch with the earphones wrapped around it. _Ughh... I'm doomed. I'm going get interrogated by a brat. This is going to be_ **_one hell of a ride._**_ Great I'm even quoting Sebastian know. _She inwardly groaned to herself and Sebastian closed the carriage door. In a few seconds (Clammy even counted it), the carriage started moving on the bumpy road (literally bumpy). This road was bumpy due to the one billion rocks constantly hitting the wheels. _How the Victorians get through this monstrosity? Meh. _They're_ just plain used to it I guess._ Wanting to not thinking about the sour taste on her tongue, she looked at Ciel. She noted that Ciel looked extremely skinnier and paler compared to the manga and the anime. _I should make him a beautiful food chart to keep him healthy. Just like with my sister! It works I say, it works. _She thought randomly but sadly at the same time due to her sister. _Sorry sis, you'll have to go through with mom's problems alone._

Ciel caught her staring at his figure and sighed in sheer frustration. _What is she so amused about?_ He thought to himself and realized that it was the perfect chance to interrogate her.

"Miss Cle-." Unfortunately. He was rudely interrupted by the black-haired woman when she exclaimed.

"Darling, don't call me with those atrocious names! Just call me Clammy. I'm just another woman after all~." She said in an European (obviously terrible) accent and Ciel just sighed at her action and stared at he carefully as well. He first noticed that her hair was shorter than most women. He thought that she was probably the first woman he had seen with a boyish hairstyle. But, her hair wasn't **too** short. She was also wearing a matching shirt and long pants. _Where did she get that unusual outfit? It looks strange._ He looked over to her hand and noticed that she was holding a strange device he had never seen before. _What **is **that object?_

"Ciel Phantomhive! What in fudge cakes are you staring at?! Eew~" Clammy exclaimed with a mock-disgusted looked on her face, causing Ciel to blink in pure confusion. _Kekekekeke~ Just as innocent as ever! His face is hysterical! _Clammy giggle softly to herself, causing Ciel to be extremely ticked off.

"F-fudge cake... wait a second, how do you know who I am when I haven't full introduced myself to you?" Ciel asked, confused over the matter. She gave him a blank look but in her mind, it was like she was trying to solve an impossible mathematical problem. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! What the fudge do I tell him?_

"Well... y-you l-l-l-ook like Ciel Phantomhive and aren't you well known for being the Queen's Watchdog and doing wacky missions for her?" she said, realizing she said something she shouldn't have. _All people know that he's just a dog... but not many people knew the fact that he does crazy things right? Oh, I'm in deep shit now._

"Ah... you have a point there... Clementine." Ciel said in a suspicious tone. _How could Clementine that I'm the Queen's Watchdog? Weird... I barely show my face unless necessary... how can a simple commoner know this? Unless..._ Ciel knew that interrogating her and pressing her for information wouldn't get him anywhere so, in a cool fashion, he thought to carefully let her trust him. _The first step is to change the subject!_

"So, Clementine. What is your full birth name?" Ciel asked her, making sure he sounded as polite as he possible could. _If I ask her name and remember it, Sebastian can find out about it. Perfect. _

"Oh! Well, my full name is..." Clementine pondered for a moment as she thought about what to do next. Obviously (to her anyway), Ciel wanted information so he could research about her and find out about her. _Meh, I should just tell him, it's not like he'll be able to even find out anything about me. I don't exist here at all. _Clementine smirked at the **extremely **logical she has made and looked at Ciel straight in the face.

"Clementine Alexandria Lemon Carrington, C.A.L.C for short. Haha, long right? My parents just _adore _long names." Clammy replied to his question, trying to supress a giggle at his genuine confusion at her straight answer. _Any logical person, who I thought to be her, would not have said her full name. Is she tricking me or telling the truth or just plain oblivious? _Ciel frowned at this thought for a moment but quickly moved on to the next question.

"Age?"

"I'm nineteen but turning twenty this year! Finally the certified age of an adult!" she said in a happy tone and you could see flowers blooming over her. _Why is she excited about that? _Suddenly, Ciel had realized that he needed to ask her an extremely important question. _What is that unusual item she holds in her hand?_

"If you don't mind me asking Clementine. What is it you hold in your right hand?" Ciel asked, hoping that he would get an answer like what she did for the other question he asked. Clementine looked at him with wide eyes and became flustered. _Ehhh? Boyeo (What?) Should I say something? To lie or to tell the truth? Mwo... molla~ ah ah ah ah (I don't know). Stop singing Nu'est and seriously, you should've hid it! You knew that this would happen to... babo (idiot). Mehh, might as well tell him._

"Well, my dear Ciel, it is something called a-." Clammy was unfortunately (she was cheering inside her brain) interrupted when the carriage had stopped in its tracks. Then, the carriage door opened and the duo were greeted with no other than Sebastian's wicked smile, causing Clammy's face to cringe at it. _OHMAIGAWD... It is freaking him... againzzz. _Clammy had realized her other personality was showing up... again. Clammy had two unusual personalities: bubbly and conservative. Seems that he bubbly personality is surfacing upwards. _Mwahaha... perfect._

"Time to go, Milord and Milady." Sebastian said as he held out his hand for me, which I grabbed in a **very **sophisticated manner (not). _I'll thank the demon this time..._ Clammy sighed in relief as she got out and Ciel followed. Ciel inwardly smirked to himself, as he wouldn't let her get away.

"Whee~ Haha! The mansion's like...huge! Ohhh!" Clammy zoomed to the entrance of the mansion, with Sebastian trailing behind her and Ciel got hit because of her. _Why that... _Of course, Ciel was furious and yelled out.

"How dare you do that to an Earl!" Clammy stopped in her tracks and smirked at him. She won't be beaten down by a grandpa who lives down the lane. (Technically he is one due to the fact she's from 2013).

"Hindi ka Panginoon! Ang O-A mo!" (Filipino - You're not God! You're so over-dramatic!). She smiled at the memories of her learning her mother's native language, Tagalog.

_...I have never heard of that language before? What did she say? Is she trying to frustrate me?_ By then, Ciel's face was as red as a tomato and you could almost see steam going out of his ears._ Kekeke~ This is so much fun! From knowledge, Filipinos were found during the 1900's! Score one for Clammy! _Clammy quickly stuck her tongue what when suddenly, Ciel and Clammy were being blocked by a certain butler and black and he was **not **in a preppy mood. _Ooh, some shit's gonna go down..._Clammy thought to herself as she _tried _(and epically failed) to try and outdo the demon's stare. **Never **go against a demon in staring, it's mentally draining.

"I suggest you don't annoy the young master with your antics. You don't know what his next orders could be, Miss Clementine." He said sternly but Clammy only wavered a tiny bit and gave him an evil smile.

"Whatever, Sebby! Kekeke~" she playfully replied as she waited for Sebastian to open the door. _This woman is terribly unladylike. I've met poor people and they're polite enough. _Sebastian ignored her and her nickname giving as he opened the door to the mansion.

"Heol! This mansion is massive! Obviously **way **bigger than my puny, messy house." Clammy exclaimed happily as she twirled around on her spot. _Aah~ Fun times are about to begin~ _She thought to herself whilst not realizing that the demon was staring at her.

"Excuse me Milady... please refrain from that action." Sebastian said to the annoying woman in a calm manner and she gracefully gave him a look that read 'I don't care' and replied.

"Oy! No calling me the Milady stuffs Sebby! I am no woman!" _That's the first time a woman has said not to be called Milady... _

"As you wish, Clementine. But please, refrain from calling me with that atrocious name." Sebastian sighed softly as to not be thought of rudely by the girl.

"Oh! You mean Sebby! Ok Sebas-chan! Thank you me Clementine at least! I don't like being called 'Milady'. A title like that is a huge burden!" She exclaimed and smiled at the flustered butler. _I'm going to crush you... Mwhahaha! _Sebastian could only sigh as he thought about how annoying that girl is.

"I suggest you two stop blabbering and go to Clementine's room, she needs to change into something more... proper." Ciel said over the two people in war.

"Hey! You have no right to say that! Anyways Cielly, thanks for taking me in. Take me away Sebas-chan!" Clammy gleefully said. Once again, Sebastian sighed. _What kind of idiotic nickname is that? Cielly? _Ciel just cringed at that but walked back to his study, hoping to get some work done.

"Right this way, Clementine."

**P.A.G.E B.R.E.A.K**

As our two favourite characters were walking through the long, strange halls of the mansion to Clammy's temporary room, there was only silence. Only the sound of breathing and footsteps could be heard throughout the halls. Whenever Clammy tried to speak, Sebastian's aura would somehow make her hesitate to speak. The tension between Clammy and Sebastian was... nerve wrecking, to say the least. _Heol~ this is so suffocating! The tension's killing me! Better break off this tension, but how? With this weird demon, I don't know what to say._

"Clementine, are you alright. Your face looks awfully pale this time around." Sebastian said with mock-worry in his voice. _That bastard! He knew he'd make me feel this way! Great way to break the tension barrier... _Clammy groaned at her thought and look at Sebastian who was next to her.

"Nope, I'm splendid. Just a bit cold is all." Clementine replied carefully, just in case she said something stupid.

Once again, the magnificent barrier was built again and if you were just a passerby, you would have sworn you could see the color black as the barrier. _I'll just ask the first question that pops into my educated brain..._

"What's it like being that snot-brat's butler?" Clammy asked him in a collected voice, but as you should already know by know, Clammy's brain was in a total panick. _Nice job Clammy... You called **his **young master a brat! Number one step to pissing off a demon that eats souls for a tasty feast. Chakkuman (Wait a minute)... in the manga, Sebastian said he was a brat. Oh please don't give me your scary eyes and shit-eating grin! Please!_

"Ahh. The young master is an annoying brat... you're right about that. He thinks I can do anything but even I have my limits." Sebastian told Clammy, causing her eyes to widen at his reply then sighed in relief. Sebastian looked straight again. _...And, he owes me his soul in return. Why would I finish my sentence in my head? How strange. I wonder what brought me to tell her this though. Maybe because her aura is something I've never seen or felt before. It's not surprising. She did fall from the sky without a single injury._

"I was wondering something Sebas-chan." Clammy glanced at Sebastian for a quickly second then looked forward again, not wanting to meet Sebastian's eyes.

"Why would Cielly bring someone into his safeguard, especially someone who looks suspicious?" _I have this strange feeling he's gonna use me, after all, from what the people before were saying, I fell from the **sky**... Not surprised at all and this era, who wouldn't find me strange?_

"I do not know what the young master is thinking. I am merely obeying his orders." Sebastian replied without hesitation. His words were oddly clear... _Maybe not telling me is an **order.** _Clementine gave Sebastian a look that told him that she was going to find out and looked away.

Sebastian merely smirked (which he has done many times) amusedly at the woman next to him. _How amusing, things **are** going to get much more interesting than I expected._ Without even realizing, both were at their destination and Sebastian. Clementine took his gesture as to enter into her majestic room and into her faith.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Household, Clementine."

**A/N What do you guys think of this re-write? Like what my English teacher says... put more creativity into it... better spelling. Hee! Please don't complain... I write in my own pace.**


	3. Quick 'Hellos'

"Wow~ this room is almost half the size of my house!" Clammy exclaimed as she was running around the room like a crazy person, taking cautious notes on how huge the bed._ Rich people... Get the freaking good things. Am I cursed or something? Haha... I'm so cursed._

Sebastian carefully watched her actions, making sure she didn't do anything stupid. He really wanted to restrain her... but his master's orders are absolute.

"This will be your room for the time being Clementine. You will eventually be moved when the time is right. Please wear the maid's dress in the mahogany closet over there." Sebastian pointed at the mahogany wardrobe. It was simple, to say the least, but it had a touch of elegance to it.

"I'll be back in a short amount of time to introduce you to your new colleagues. Please refrain from leaving your room." Sebastian said to a distracted Clammy. She stopped moving around and looked at Sebastian.

"Of course Sebastian! I'll get changed." She gave him a salute as he sighed in annoyance. _I already know all the people in this household! But, wow, I never thought I could meet them. Weird._

"Of course, Clementine." Sebastian bowed to her and left the room. _What an interesting woman. Are all people of low nobility like that? Or is it just she? _Sebastian's eyes glowed red as he walked to the kitchen to prepare his master's afternoon tea.

Clammy walked up to the mahogany wardrobe and admired how huge it was. She opened the wardrobe and somehow, there was a maid's uniform already prepared. It was a deep purple color, which please her greatly. It was similar to Mey-rin's. _Hmm. How'd he get the uniform there? Probably during the time I wasn't looking. _

"Oh well~ I likey the color purple! Hoozah." She took the dress from the wardrobe with hanger and ran to the bathroom, making sure to put her iPod safely on a chair placed inside. She slammed the door shut, to make sure no pedos (...Sebastian) or anyone else to see her changing. She scanned the dress carefully and groaned in sheer frustration.

"Yay... this dress will **so **fit me. The waist is extremely tight and the neck area... place... uhhh... too small. Mwo~" Clementine swiftly took of her pyjamas and was only wearing her underwear. She then suddenly realized something extremely important. _Nooooo! Corsets will be coming to me very soon... Bad memories are coming back._ She quickly pushed away those cruel thoughts and attempted to put on the dress. She did almost everything to try and make the dress fit. Because of her utterly terrible tries, the dress' hem had gained itself a tiny rip.

"I. GIVE. UP. Stupid dress! I seriously need to lose some weight from my chubby self. Too many fats. I don't understand Bliss, I'm not that skinny... Bwa!" Clammy sighed and gave up her fruitless attempts to get the dress on and put her pajamas back on. She went back out with her dress and iPod, dropped the dress on the ground and lied down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Mwo~ I can't put on the damn thing. I should do something else." Clammy looked around and realized something important. _Dancing time! Let's go look for a song! _Clammy got up from the bed and put the iPod on the desk and skimmed through it.

"Ok... Sistar's 'Alone'... too sexy. Uhh, Wonder Girls' 'Be My Baby'. Catchy but not interested. Yes, the perfect song." She grinned as she landed on Henry's (Super Junior-M) debut single 'Trap'. This was a song she just mastered after many long months (3 months...) and practice is still needed. It will be a long way to master it.

"Kaja (Let's go)! Woooh!" She put her iPod on the desk and pressed play. First off the piano part, which she will improvise? No piano to help her here.

_Umjigil su eobseo wae naneun mugeowojyeo gagiman hae___

_Ne mam guseoge nohyeojin chae nohin chae yeah___

_Nege dako sipeunde geujeo keomkeomhan i eodum soge___

_Jakku garaanja gateun gose geu gose yeah_

She danced to Henry's fluid moves, which she found extremely difficult. Even though the moves are easy to learn, Henry's fluid moves weren't. She knew she was slowly getting into the music that took her in and made her relax.

_Ne aneseo jeomjeom nan ichyeojyeo ga_

_Neul meomulleo inneun i sarang ane oh nan I'm trapped I'm trapped_

The chorus was coming and she was ready.

_Naneun jichyeoga na honjaseoman kkumeul kkugo innabwa  
>Sege heundeureo nareul kkaewojugenni kkaewojugenni I'm trapped I'm trapped<br>Nan nareul irheoga neo eobsin naui ireum jocha gieogi an na  
>Ijen ne aneseo nareul nohajugenni nohajugenni I'm trapped I'm trapped<br>I'm trapped oh~ I'm trapped oh~_

It was calming and she was relaxed. Taemin from SHINee was coming in and she wished the friend that did that part was there. It must look awkward with only her. At the end of this chorus, she didn't notice Sebastian's eyes piercing her.

_Neowa nan ireoke dallajyeo ganeunde___

_Neoui kkeuchi eomneun yoksime geu yoksime___

_Neoraneun saejange jageun saejang ane beoryeojin sae___

_Naragal su jocha nan eomneunde eomneunde yeah___

Having read the English lyrics before, she felt a bit sorry for people who are trapped in their own love. But the movement from the K-pop stars amazed her fully, one of the reasons why she was so into it in the first place. Sebastian then became more curious every single time she made a different move.

_Ne aneseo jeomjeom nan yakhaejyeo ga_

_Neul meomulleo inneun i sarang ane oh nan I'm trapped I'm trapped_

Trying to express her feeling as she danced, she tried to not make her face look funny as she kept on dancing to the flow of Henry's and Taemin's duet. She was truly stunned as of how they could sing and dance at the same time.

_Naneun jichyeoga na honjaseoman kkumeul kkugo innabwa_

_Sege heundeureo nareul kkaewojugenni kkaewojugenni I'm trapped I'm trapped_

_Nan nareul irheoga neo eobsin naui ireum jocha gieogi an na_

_Ijen ne aneseo nareul nohajugenni nohajugenni I'm trapped I'm trapped_

_I'm trapped oh~ I'm trapped oh~_

The chorus came back as anticipation flooded into her veins. Kyuhyun, her Super-Junior bias was coming in soon. She loved him a lot. But, thing is the dance had to look stronger. She wanted to have as much charisma as Henry. Dancing is a poetic thing after all. It tells a story, even though you don't understand the lyrics. Sebastian couldn't help but be so curious at each step she took. It was the first time he had seen this type of dancing after all.

_I'm trapped oh~ I'm trapped yeah~_

_Neol itgo sipeo (neol itgo sipeo) naragago sipeo (naragago sipeo)_

_Neol naeryeonoko (neol naeryeonoko) jayuropgo sipeo (jayuropgo sipeo)_

In her mind, she fangirled over Kyuhyun's undeniably sexy voice and at the same time, Sebastian started to wonder what language this was and how the music was coming out in such excellent quality. Even though she wanted to be dying of Kyuhyun's awesomeness, she kept dancing, almost tripping over due to her temporary fangirling in her mind. No normal human would've noticed her stuff up, she had practiced for years, knowing what to do when stuff-ups like that happen (just like SHINee) but Sebastian did notice. Henry's high note was the bomb by the way. Now, if only she had a handkerchief...

_Neol itgo sipeo (neol itgo sipeo) naragago sipeo (naragago sipeo)_

_Neol naeryeonoko (neol naeryeonoko) jayuropgo sipeo (jayuropgo sipeo)_

_Naneun jichyeoga na honjaseoman kkumeul kkugo innabwa_

_Sege heundeureo nareul kkaewojugenni kkaewojugenni I'm trapped I'm trapped_

_Nan nareul irheoga neo eobsin naui ireum jocha gieogi an na_

_Ijen ne aneseo nareul nohajugenni nohajugenni I'm trapped I'm trapped_

_I'm trapped oh~ I'm trapped oh~ (x2)_

_I'm trapped oh~ ooh~ ooh~_

At the piano ending, Clammy didn't have a piano, so her improvisation technic was just crouch down at the end slowly in a dramatic fashion. Sebastian blinked in surprise at what he had just witnessed. _What is that strange device? What language is that speaking? In all my years of living, I can't pinpoint what that language is. There is English but it was mixed in another language. The master was indeed wise to spy on her. Even I had suspicions of her abnormalities._

**Flashback**

Sebastian was driving the lonely carriage through the lonely street consisting of Clammy and Ciel. About halfway through the bumpy ride, Sebastian had clearly heard the order of his face, even though it would be a mere whisper to Clementine.

_Sebastian, I order you to find out everything about Clementine by **any **means necessary._

Sebastian smirked to himself.

"Yes, young master."

**End Flashback**

When the song ended, Clementine gave herself a pat to the back. "Freaking hell Henry! Your moves are so flabbergasting! Your fluid moves are too perfect." She then stopped talking and realized something. _Shit, Sebastian would be here now right? He said in a few minutes... and being a demon..._

"You can come in now..." She spun back at the seemingly innocent door.

"...Sebastian." Sebastian was in shock but he didn't let it show as he opened the door and was faced with a very stern Clammy. _How did she sense my presence?_ Sebastian could only close the door and stand still on his spot.

"So, you knew I was here. How intriguing." Sebastian smirked as he then noticed the miserable dress on the ground. Sebastian went to pick it up and he noticed the little rip on it and looked at Clammy.

"Well, the dress didn't fit Sebas-chan! Keke~" Clementine said with a smirk on her face as she knew she had successfully made Sebastian pissed... again. _What's with the annoying nickname that this woman has given me?_ Sebastian stared at the dress and stared back at Clammy.

"Let me quickly get you a bigger size of this dress, Clementine." Sebastian said in a monotone voice.

"Ok, I guess~" Clementine said as she fixed herself up. _And, you can't help but wonder... when will Sebas-chan ask the iPod question? Is he keeping it low? Getting his timing right?_

"What were you just doing then Clementine?" _Wow, fantastic baby. He asks!_

"What do you think my dear dummy? I was gracefully showing you my dancing skills~" Clementine did a mehrong (stuck out her tongue) at Sebastian.

"What kind of dancing is that? I have never seen dancing like that before." Sebastian slowly walked up to her, making sure his actions weren't too obvious. _Yes, Clementine, what kind of dance is that?_

"Find~ out~ your~ self~" Clementine replied playfully, silently hoping that Sebastian wouldn't do anything irrational.

"Aren't you going to make the clothes?"

"Oh, of course, Clementine." Sebastian said and left through the door, feeling slightly angry with him and her.

_I wonder why she didn't want to let me stay longer, lots of women her age would dawn over me. What's the difference with her? Isn't she just a mere human, whom I can bend with my will?_

Once Sebastian left the room, Clammy just buried her hand into her face and removed them again. _I have to face a spoilt brat soon... yay. He's gonna ask me stuffs._

"Let's go sing some songs! Yay! Maybe a 2min fanfic while I'm at it~ Keke~" Clementine took the iPod from the table and looked for a song to sing to. The song she found was from one of her favorite Korean dramas, Gu Family Book or the English official title, Kangchi: The Beginning. She preferred the Korean literal translation better.

"Let us sing! The song that will be sung is... 'Don't Forget Me' by Suzy of Miss A. Her bias member of Miss A. She sat on a chair near the desk, pressed play and let the instrumental play and bring her in the music. The song is just plain beautiful.

_Deutgo innayo seulpeun nae honjatmareul_

_Geudael geudael tataneun imareul_

_Bureumyeon dasi apeumi doeneun ireum_

_Geudae geudae geudae_

_Gakkeumssik geudae nae saenggage useojundamyeon_

_Deo isang miryeon gatji anheulteni_

She loved this song so much; she couldn't help but let a small tear come out. The lyrics are just too painful as she imagined herself in that situation. Her pronunciation wasn't like someone who was fluent in Korean, but she let herself naturally go into the chorus, clutching her chest tightly.

_Nareul itjimarayo nareul nareul_

_Jebal gieokhaejwoyo nareul nareul_

_Ibyeoreun hanbeoninde geuriumeun wae manheunji_

_Hansungando nan ijeunjeok eobseotjyo saranghaeyo_

Once again, the red eyes have come back without her realization. The music was an utterly sad poem. She didn't want anyone to forget her, especially when it came to love. She didn't have the best voice. Definitely not as excellent and emotional as Suzy's but she thought it was in good shape, considering the last time she sang this was a month ago.

_Geureonggeongayo amuereochi anayo_

_Geudaen geudaen guedaen_

_Geuheunhan yaksogeobsi naneun tteonagajiman_

_Naeane ajik namainneun saram_

_Nareul itjimarayo nareul nareul_

_Nareul jebalgieokhaejwoyo nareul nareul_

_Ibyeoreun hanbeoninde geuriumeun wae manheunji  
>Hansungando nan ijeunjeok eobseotjyo<em>

Sebastian was amazed. Her voice wasn't that amazing but he was surprised at the raw emotion that came from her voice. She sounded... longing? Maybe that's what the song was about. He couldn't understand it but emotion like that; it takes practice, hard work and endurance and most importantly, experience. He's only seen opera singers before so, this is a surprise to him.

_Jinagan nae sarangeul dasi hajaneungeon anyeyo  
>Daman nae sarangeul gieokhamyeon doeyo<em>

The high pitch voice was hard to follow but she didn't mind. She just sang it lower compared to Suzy. What she liked about singing, even though it wasn't what she is fully trained in, is that you can express emotions, even if you don't have an excellent, well-trained voice. As long as you could express your emotions, it was fine for an amateur like her.

_Nareul itjimarayo nareul nareul_

_Nareul saranghaejwoyo nareul nareul_

_Ibyeoreun hanbeoninde geuriumeun wae manheunji_

_Hansungando nan ijeunjeogeobseotjyo saranghaeyo saranghaeyo_

The 'saranghaeyo' bit was extremely difficult for Clammy due to its strong emotion. It was tense but she tried and when the song ended, it made the terrible memory of her father and brother leaving. She didn't want them to forget her. Even though this is a love song, it was about wanting reassurance. Of the person not forgetting her.

When the song finished, she sighed softly to herself and looked around. She then noticed that the door was a bit more open than usual. There could've many possibilities for this. Clementine quickly took her iPod from the table, paused it and true to the suspicions… it was Sebastian who walked through the door.

"So… Sebastian… haha…" Clammy was extremely nervous for what was going to happen next. _Uh oh… if he tries to steal my iPod, he won't be able to hack it because I've got a passcode! I think…_

"So…" Sebastian said as he walked up to Clammy slowly, making sure she knew she was cornered. _I will find out what that… if don't, I wouldn't be one hell of a butler after all. _Sebastian smirked at his thought and quickened his pace to her.

"What is that device you hold, Clementine?" Sebastian asked her and Clammy noticed the same purple dress, except it was much bigger. It would probably fit her.

"Secret~." Clammy let out her professional smirk at Sebastian and made sure her iPod was well hidden in her pyjama pocket.

Sebastian frowned to himself, not wanting to resort to the last action he was going to take. _There's only one more way, the way that moves all women's heartstrings. I must complete this order. After all… I wouldn't be one hell of a butler._

Magically, Sebastian was in front of Clementine and he put the dress neatly on the bed and moved in closer to her face. They were so close that Clammy became **extremely **uncomfortable with the situation. _The fudge? Wait, wait, wait. Calm down my dear self. This was the freaking nun scene, right? I won't fall down that easily, Sebastian Michealis! _She looked up at Sebastian and gave him an evil smirk, causing him to become dumbfounded by the situation. _Why is she smirking in a sly manner? Why isn't she blushing? Why?_

"If you're trying to get some hardcore info. out of me my dear butler, it ain't gonna be in your might favour. I've got a boy michin~" Clammy said to the butler, unconsciously quoting Girls' Generation. But, she didn't mean that. What she meant was she's got a favourite character already. The Undertaker.

Seeing that he was caught off-guard, she quickly pushed him off her bubble, snatched the dress off of the bed and made a dash to the bathroom. She groaned in frustration as she closed the bathroom door. "Don't dare come in her Sebastian Michealis! I will give you a bloody murder!" She yelled through the bathroom door, hoping her would leave her in peace while she tried to fix her thoughts and plans. Sebastian merely sighed and walked out of the room, secretly agonizing over his failure.

"The young master will not be pleased with the results…"

…

"Wait… how does she know my full name?"

**Nanananana~ Break Down! Page Break!**

Ciel Phantomhive was sitting on his unusually large chair, doing his usual work, reading and signing off documents. Being a mere child of twelve, he was bored out of his mind. While he was reading over a document, he thought about the girl who called herself Clementine. She fell from the sky and lived from it, acts different from the typical middle-class woman and spoke about things he had never heard about before.

"Let's just hope I will find out many things about her… She may become an important pawn I need to defeat the opponent with." Just then, Ciel heard a knock on the dull, mahogany doors. _That must be Sebastian. He should be able to quench my thirst for knowledge._

"Come in." Ciel said with a bored tone in his voice. The person that went through the doors was no other than Sebastian Michaelis. He rolled in a silver cart with a Royal Albert tea set (which of course had Ciel's favourite type of tea, Early Grey Tea) and had a plate of freshly made scones with luscious vanilla cream. Sebastian closed the door behind him and put the scrumptious food on Ciel's desk and readying his tea.

"We have underestimated that woman, Young Master. Getting information from her is proving much of a difficult challenge. There is one thing I know for sure though. She knows more than she is letting on." Sebastian said thoughtfully as he placed Ciel's tea next to his cones and Ciel ate on them professionally.

Ciel's eyes widen in utter shock but he quickly regained his posh posture and gave his butler in black an amused smirk. "So you're telling me you failed an order?" _How strange but amusing… things are going to become more thought provoking in the Phantomhive Household._

From experience, Sebastian knew that his young master was smirking from his failure. Ignoring this, Sebastian continued to speak. "I have only found out that she is not from this world. The languages she speaks and that strange device… It feels like that she is from a place I do not know of." Ciel looked straight at Sebastian's face and sighed in disappointment.

"Well, she could be from some unrealistic world I can not even imagine… be we must find out. She may become useful in the future." Ciel pointed out at he started to eat his scones. Once he had finished his short meal, Sebastian took the tea set from Ciel's desk and neatly placed it back on the cart. When Sebastian was about to leave, Ciel stopped in his tracks by mentioning something.

"Dinner is slowly approaching. Make sure it is of liking for Miss Clementine." Sebastian looked back at his young master and grinned.

"Of course." He bowed and left the office, going back to the kitchen to put back the silver cart.

**BANG!**

_Bard…_

**_During the conversation of Ciel and Sebastian:_**

"Ahh~ why! Oh why did Sebastian have to resort to seduction! Hooray for nightmares!" Clementine exclaimed as she was putting on her extravagant maid's dress. To her amazement, the dress was a perfect fit to her strange body figure. The dress went a bit over her knees and the waist and collar line were bearable. It was a relief there was no corset… Maybe Sebastian hadn't noticed it yet? Hmm… _The question is where will I get my undergarments?_

Clammy peered through the mirror in the bathroom and smiled. "When was the last time I wore a dress? A couple of years ago maybe? It's refreshing, I suppose." Clammy took her pyjamas and the iPod she took out from the pyjamas' pocket and went outside the bathroom. She walked up to the desk there and put her iPod on the desk and looked over at the desk and saw something she had completely forgotten about.

"My sexy earphones! Didn't Mister Sebastian notice them…? Oh well~" Clammy shrugged as she messily put her earphones and iPod in a pocket she found in the uniform. After that, she neatly folded the pyjamas she owned as put them on the desk. Due to boredom, se started to ponder on different thoughts like maybe why she was there or maybe what she was going to do from then one. Would she follow the storyline? Or maybe give it a twist.

"Ahh~ Life, makes you think too much… Maybe I should add a twist in the storyline? Add some K-Pop into it? Well life is brief, might as well use up what's left of it." Clementine smiled at what she said then realized something not really important.

"Omona! My 2min fanfic! New chapter is coming~." She grinned as she took out her iPod, plugged in her earphones to device and herself, opened the iPod and looked through the songs she had. She chose B.A.P's 'One Shot' and went to her notes and started typing.

"Only one shot! Only one shot!" She sang along as she was writing her chapter. Around halfway through the chapter, she realized something that made her frown immediately. _No Internet! Darn it! I guess I won't be able to post these then… and wait… HOW can I charge my iPod? Guess it will die eventually._

Clammy just kept on typing mindlessly until her mind went blank out of ideas. She closed her iPod touch and stuffed it into her pocket and stood up from the cosy bed. She then thought a bit more about what could happen next. What about her family? Friends? School? Her career? She was mind-blank.

"Being bored, I shall explore Narnia~ Lalalalala~" She sang to herself as she scuttled out the room, not wanting to think any negative thoughts. Being extremely stupid, our main character got lost, but she didn't care. She was too busy admiring the paintings, the furniture, even the way the doors looked. She looked at all of it in awe and jealousy.

"Damn! This twelve year old is lucky." She muttered at herself as she kept on walking, not knowing where she was going. Strangely enough, she had found the main kitchen, where she knew Bard, the disastrous chef worked. _If Bard is in there right now, I shall bring him hell…. Kekekeke~_

Clammy stood in front of the kitchen door and prepared herself for the next situation… kind of. Well, she wasn't expecting the fact that when she opened the door, there would be a loud bang and everything around her blurring for a little before she felt pain at her back.

"Fudge!" She yelled as her voice echoes throughout the empty halls of the mansion. _Holy shit! That **really **hurts! Bard, I'm gonna eat your brains. Ahh… my back hurts… Karma's gonna bite back. Thanks UKISS for the amazing information._

"Miss Clementine, are you ok?" She heard a voice and looked up to see Sebastian's unnatural face.

"… Do you think I'm fucking ok?! Geez man!" She hollered at Sebastian in an extremely might voice.

"You fucking knew something like this would happen…" She cursed at herself as Sebastian gave her a blank face.

"Now, now, I know it hurts, but please don't use such vulgarities. You are a woman after all." Sebastian just rolled his eyes at her and he then received a glare from Clammy.

"Woah! Don't go giving me the woman speech! I'm not your definition of girly my dear Sebby! Everyone a meet **always **say that~" She hastily stood up and to her prevail, se fell back down due to the pain in her hip.

"That hurt like eggs…" She muttered to herself as she unconsciously held her hip.

"Clementine, please sit down for a moment. I will take care of this issue." Sebastian stood up and strolled into the now destroyed kitchen.

"I _so _felt some love there. I shouldn't move like what the de- guy says. I should let my body stop hurting so much. Might as well watch their conversation go by. Through the thick smoke she fanned away with her hand, she saw Bard in his Afro hairstyle smoking a cigarette. He had a dejected look on his face while Sebastian had a stern expression. When Sebastian's lips stopped moving, she saw Bard sigh and walk up to her, holding out his hand.

"Sebastian told me to apologize so… yeah." Bard said and Clammy gladly took his hand, causing Bard to be slightly shocked but quickly helped her up.

"I'm fine you know~ Haha, I'm a strong girl! It was just an accident… I hope. You don't have to apologize… uhmm..." Clammy asked him, trying to sound as clueless as possible. She wobbled a bit but kept herself steady. _To keep low in Sebastian's suspicion radar, I must pretend to not know anyone in the household. _She thought as she stared at the smiling Bard.

"My name's Bard! I'm the official cook of this household! What's you name Miss?" Bard asked with a cocky grin on her face and Clammy couldn't help but smile back.

"Ohh. The name's Clementine but you can call me Clammy! I'll be working as a maid as you can see from the attire." She replied to the enthusiastic reply of Bard. She was enjoying this so didn't mind the tiny pain at her side. _Finally, happy people, not sadistic people like Sebastian and Ciel!_

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet ya!" He said in a gleeful tone and took out his and knowing what that meant; Clammy shook his hand with a strong force.

"I hope we'll become working buddies!" Clammy's mood went up until our dear Sebastian interrupted.

"Bard. Clean up this mess so I can escort Clementine to her room." Sebastian gave the cook a glare as he gulped on the spot.

"Y-yes." He walked back into the kitchen with a displeased look on his face. Sebastian strides out of the kitchen back to Clammy with a disapproving look on his face.

"Miss Clementine, why did you go out of your room? You should be a proper guest and stay there until you're allowed to go out of your room. Now, you should go back to your room and rest. Dinner will be prepared soon."

"I'm not a baby Sebs! Stop treating me like one!" She yelled at him, but Sebastian ignored her comment and continued.

"I'll let Mey-rin, our other maid take you to your room, as you're weak and I must proceed to prepare tonight's dinner. Oh yes, what would you like for dinner?"

"I'll have anything but don't give me any cauliflowers. Terrible memories. Besided that, I'm cool." Clammy said in a reminiscent tone that made Sebastian wonder about her memory of cauliflower as he started walking ahead of her, signalling for her to start walking. Her walking was a tad bit slower due to her minor injury but she quickly caught up to Sebastian. Out of the blue, the two people spotted a blue figure zooming closer and closer, carrying a stacking pile of boxes, running towards them without her even realizing it. As she was closing in, the packages kept wobbling and wobbling until they fell and due to Clammy's experience with things always falling down in her atrocious home, she maneuverer herself to quickly catch Mey-rin and around two boxes. Sebastian caught the rest of it.

_Argh! That freaking hurts! _Clammy thought to herself as she stared at the flustered Mey-rin.

"Why does the world hate me so?" Clammy yelled to no one in particular as Mey-rin quickly stood up, stole the boxes from Clammy and panicked.

"Oh no! I'm sorry! Yes I am! Please forgive me!" Mey-rin apologized in embarrassment for two reasons. Being an embarrassment to Sebastian and a guest is not something to be pleased about. _She's very quick, even though she has a minor injury; at least I've discovered that much. _Sebastian thought as she eyed at Clementine intensely.

Then, with her own clumsy feet, Clammy fixed herself up and hoped she didn't look like a retard. _What did I do to deserve this…? _Clammy sighed at the flustered maid and smiled softly. "Ahh~ It's okay… Uhm…" Clammy made sure to sound like she had no knowledge of her name. Mey-rin, being gullible, stared at her for a second and gave her a big grin.

"My name's Mey-rin! Yes it is! I am the maid of the house! And, who are you?" Mey-rin asked curiously and Clammy cheerfully.

"Me? The name's-." To her dismay, Mister Sebastian had magically intervened their cheerful conversation.

"She will be working with us in the Phantomhive Manor starting tomorrow. Her name is Clementine."

"I won't be the only woman in this household any longer! Yes I won't!" Mey-rin's faced beamed at her new girlfriend.

"Yes, yes… Now, can you please take Clementine back to her room Mey-rin? She needs to have decent rest before dinner time." Sebastian informed Mey-rin.

"Waah~ I accidentally destroyed all of the plants in the garden…" A young man who looked no older than fifteen, on whom Clammy affirmed to be Finnian, ran up to Sebastian holding a dead plant in his hand.

_Naww~ Finny's so adorable when he cries… Kind of weird when you know he's older than his looks. _Clammy just shrugged of that thought and smiled at the young boy.

Sebastian sighed at the young man and put his head down. "Finnian, you must be more careful. Do not cry over such a small matter." Sebastian reprimanded Finnian as he quickly thought of something.

"Finnian you have excellent timing, I would like you to meet-." Sebastian then pointed at the daydreaming Clammy next to him. "-Clementine as she will be working in the Phantomhive Household tomorrow." This had halted Finnian's crying as he stared at the unknown woman before him and smiled at her.

"Hello, Miss Clementine! My name's Finnian! But, you can call me Finny!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Please don't call me that. Call me Clammy." She stated as she gave him a big grin.

"Mey-rin, aren't you going to take Clementine to her room?" Sebastian interrupted Finny and Clammy's gleeful conversation.

"O-oh yes Mister Sebastian! Let's go now Clammy!" Mey-rin said as she grabbed Clammy's demented looking hand.

"Let's go!" Clammy then is dragged by Mey-rin. Clammy grinned at her new friend's antics and yelled out to Finny.

"I'll see you soon Finny!" As Mey-rin dragged Clammy, she was content when she heard a faint 'See you!' from Finny.

Mey-rin suddenly stops, causing Clammy to blink in confusion. _Why was she stopping?_ Clammy just staring at Mey-rin who had a terrible blush of red of colour red on her face.

"So umm… where's your room Clammy?" Mey-rin asks awkwardly and Clammy couldn't help but sigh.

"It's at the guests' quarters." Clementine bluntly states as Mey-rin snaps her fingers in realization.

"Oh~ Of course it would be there!" Mey-rin then starts dragging Clammy again as she sighs in frustration. _Why can't these people understand that I feel like dying right now? _Clementine just shook her head. _Coming into Kuroshitsuji may be unexpected but it's something I won't be able to experience in a whole lifetime. Better make the best out of it._

Once they had reached Clammy's room, Mey-rin stopped her hastened steps and let go of Clammy's hand. "We're here now!" Clammy exclaimed in pure delight. She wanted bed rest. Now.

"Thank Mey-rin!" Clammy smiled and noticed that Mey-rin was out of it a little.

"Hello? Mey-rin?" She waved a hand on her face, causing her to wake up from her daydreams.

"O-oh! Sorry about that anyway, we're at your room now!" Mey-rin smiled. "Well, I'll be leaving now, Have to do work now! Yes I am!" She said and ran off, leaving behind a confused Clementine.

_Wonder what the problem with her is? _Clementine just shrugged it off, went into her room and lay down on the bed. Looking up at the ceiling, she said to herself. "I'll probably be woken up in two hours for dinner, might as well go to sleep, like Sebastian's suggestion." Slowly, Clementine closes her eyes and goes into deep slumber, hoping to get some decent sleep.


	4. Information Gathering

_Where am I? I thought to myself as I was walking around in a never-ending pit of darkness. I was having the freaking darkness dream again! Dammit. But, this time, I could walk around, which made me extremely pleased. I was just walking and walking aimlessly. I seriously needed to get out!_

"_**Hello, my puppet." **__I heard an extremely disturbing voice coming from all directions. Mentally preparing myself for the worst, I looked around the darkness, hoping to find the source of the strange voice._

"_Who are you?!"____I exclaimed as confidently as I could when I heard a chuckle._

"_**Hehe. I'm the one who brought you here to this dull place called **_**Kuroshitsuji.**_**" **__The voice echoed through the darkness, causing me to blink in surprise._

"_Then, if you're the one that brought me here, at least answer a few of my questions!" I yelled to the darkness, hoping that it would oblige and listen._

"_**Hmm… I suppose… I owe you that much at least. I'll give you five questions." **__The voice said in an amused tone as I smiled as it agreed with me, which was something I wasn't expecting._

"_The first obvious question: Why did you bring me here?" _

"_**For my own amusement. I was growing extremely bored of the little boy's revenge story so, I decided to add my own little thing into the mix."**__ The voice replied haughtily as I sighed in sheer frustration. _

"_Fine. Next question. Why do I have my iPod and earphones with me?" _

"_**Well, if you're forced to show evidence that you're from the 21**__**st**__** century, this is excellent no? And also, this should give you some form of excitement. I should also tell you that once it runs out of battery, it will come back to life in an hour or two."**_

"_Why? Oh wait! That wasn't another question!" I hastily said as I panicked. Would that be counted as another question?!_

"_**Don't worry human, I'm not like you humans who trick people. I only count is as a question I have to think too much. There is a special mechanism I placed in you iPod in order for it to do that." **__The voice said to me as I sighed in relief. Well, at least it wasn't stupid…_

"_So, next question… Won't I be screwing up the story line in any way?"_

"_**No. You will not. Nothing in the manga story line will be affected. Like I stated previously, this is for my own amusement." **__I smiled at that fact. Well, at least I won't be screwing anything up this time around._

"_Next~ How is time in my world? Like, how does time pass where I came from?"_

"_**So, a month in **_**Kuroshitsuji **_**will count as one day in your world. Now, you have one question left."**__ Ahh~ so time runs differently… Then, I won't have to worry too much about my family or anything._

"_Lastly… if I die here… Will I die for good? As in, disappear from the earth?" I dreaded asking that question but I knew I had to ask it._

"_**Right now, you hold half of your life force. The other half is in your world in a comatose state. So, you will be indicated when you are dying in the real world by an extreme pain in your chest. I don't know how long it will last. It could be many months or a few seconds. Depending on how long your dying state will go for. You will be confirmed of your death If you die here, you will be sent back to your world with only half your life left. If you die in the other world, you will stay here forever. If you die in both… you're pretty much gone." **__I was in pure shock… So, if I died here, I would suffer losing half of my life and go back and vice-versa? And if I die in both sides, I'm pretty much screwed!_

"_Yay… Thanks for being so kind to me." I spat out in pure rage. Why me…?_

"_**The other people I've sent out have been usually in panicked states and die out straight away… You're different… How amusing." **__I swear if I could see the damn thing; it would be smirking like Sebastian. _

"_I'm in total rage mode you know! I'm just really uncomfortable showing my emotions to people… or things… I don't know well." I calmly stated to whatever was talking to me, letting all the information sink in. Better take care of myself from now on… Aw man!_

"_**It seems that we have a guest…" **__The voice said suddenly, causing me to blink in surprise. A guest here?_

"_My, my… I did not expect this…"__ I heard an extremely familiar voice and spun back. I was met with a pure black raven with red eyes. Even though it was dark, I could still see the outline of the raven. I only knew one person who has a raven form…_

"_Holy crap Sebastian! How did you get into my brain?" I said in astonishment at the raven. But, Sebastian brushed off my comment and peered into the darkness._

"_I did not expect to meet someone as boundless as you here. What are you doing with a mere human?" __Sebastian said in an amused tone. A mere human?! I'm going to beat up his ass. I knew that this wasn't an illusion or a dream so Sebastian is definitely here._

"_**Hehe, it seems it is time for me to part you Clementine Carrington. But remember this… the decisions you make from now will affect the faith of the people here and your faith… especially your other half in the other world." **__The voice said as the darkness started to cower away from the light. Once there was enough light, I saw a now human Sebastian with an amused glint in his eyes._

"_What're you doing here?!" I yelled at him, frustrated for interrupting an important conversation I was having._

"_Well, you see…" __He started to stride towards me and I instinctively took a step back._

"… _I was going to wake you up for dinner when I sensed a bizarre presence close to you. When I held your shoulder to wake you up, I felt something inside you and I decided to visit." __Sebastian said as he somehow ended up in front of me. How is he so freaking fast? Oh yeah, he's a fucking demon…_

"_Aren't you curious about the raven form you saw before? Any human would have been surprised with what they saw, but you acted like you've seen it before."__ Sebastian asked me with a genuinely curious voice, making me curse silently. I was supposed to not know that he could do crazy crap on me._

"_Why should I be? Isn't this just supposed to be a dream?" I tried to sound as innocent as possible. It was impossible but I had to try. I didn't want to be a pawn or used for anything… no!_

"_I suppose a human would think that… I might as well wake you up."__ Sebastian put a hand on my head and I felt my body go extremely cold._

"_Eh?" I said as I faded into the darkness… again._

**Clammy P.O.V (Yay!)**

"…Clementine, please wake up. You have dinner to attend to…" Shut up. I'm trying to sleep… I'm so lazy… It's that voice's entire fault… Telling me a bunch of information in one go…

"Go away…" I muttered and in return, I felt the warm blanket that was on me disappear, making me shiver slightly.

"Clementine, please hurry up. You are also wrinkling the dress, so I suggest you wake up." Deciding to follow the frustrating voice, I slowly opened my eyes and I was faced with the face of no other than Sebastian Michealis.

"…Sebastian!" I just realized that Sebastian was in my room and knowing him, he might do something I would never imagined. I quickly made myself sit straight and I pushed myself off the bed. Sebastian gave me a weird stare but I pushed that stare away as I stretched my arms and let out a yawn.

"Thank you for waking up now Miss. It took quite a while to wake you up." Sebastian informed as I put my heard down and blushed in pure embarrassment. Why did I have to be such a deep sleeper? Shaking my head, I turned to my right to face Sebastian wearing his usual butler outfit. Doesn't this guy have any other clothes?

"Uhm… anyway~ that doesn't matter right now! Let's go eat some foods!" I chirped, instantly pleased with the mention of food. I heard Sebastian grumble slightly, making me giggle in pure delight. Food plus annoying Sebastian equals pure joy. Sebastian then started to glide ahead of me, indicating that I should follow. I saw this and made sure that my iPod and earphones were in the pocket of my maid uniform and started to briskly follow from behind him.

The journey was a silent one. It seemed that Sebastian had a lot on his mind as he was only fixed in one direction and he wasn't teasing me or annoying me. Or maybe it was I. I was actually thinking and contemplating about everything that happened when I spoke to that strange voice and Sebastian. Well, for starters, what relationship does Sebastian have with that voice? He said something about it being all-powerful and that, but why? I wonder what's so special about it. I also thought about what course of action I would take next. I needed to take caution, as I might die during my stay in this different dimension. Another thing that's worrying the hell out of me is Sebastian himself. How much had he heard of my conversation with the voice? How many conclusions had he made up in his mind about who I was? There were too many things to think about as my brain was filled with only questions with no answers to go with them.

After the seemingly short walk, Sebastian had stopped walking and I followed. We were standing in front of a huge double door which I assumed lead into the dining hall. Sebastian put his hands on the handle and professionally opened the doors.

"Waah…" I exclaimed slightly at the sight of the dining hall. It was extremely grand and posh, indicating that if I ever broke anything, I would be burnt into charcoal. There was a grand table in the middle of the hall and on one end of the long, rectangular table sat Ciel sipping on his tea. He looked up at us and gave us a small smile in recognition of us being here.

"Oh, Miss Clementine, just in time. Please sit down." Ciel said as he pointed to the chair that was close to him, indicating I would sit there. I had an odd feeling about this… Some shit's gonna go down and I wont like any part of it at all.

"O-of course…" I trailed of as Sebastian walked ahead and I followed, as usual. He then kindly pulled out a chair for me to sit on and all I could do was merely smile at him as I sat down, mentally preparing for the worst.

"Today, we have a variety of foods you can try. Please enjoy Clementine." Sebastian said as he stood next to his master's chair, freaking me out even more.

"Sure…" I said as I looked at the table. When that guy said variety, he meant it. Not knowing what to pick, I peered over at Ciel who was silently eating a piece of cake. Waah, he doesn't even eat a decent meal. Knowing that he wouldn't help with my decision, I skimmed through all the food until I found something to eat. It was a fish I couldn't recognize but I love fish either way so I didn't care. I carefully took some already cut up piece and put it on my plate. The rest of the food I got was random, as I really didn't care about what I got. After all, it all looked freaking delicious. Using my utensils, I tried one of the foods and to my delight it tasted absolutely delicious. That's really surprising seeing on how I love my quality Asian meals a lot like soba noodles or ddeokbokki.

"Is it to your liking Miss Clementine? After all, it is all made of high quality." Ciel stated as I looked up at him with a smile on my face.

"It's excellent! It's actually the first time I enjoy food like that!" I exclaimed to both of them.

"What do you mean when it was the first time you enjoy food like this?" The curious Ciel asked me and I gave him a thoughtful smile.

"You see my dear Cielly, throughout my whole childhood and up until now, I never enjoyed or savored the taste of any Western food for some odd reason. As you have already observed, I'm from another country and people found it strange. When they asked why, I always shrugged it off and told them it wasn't my thing. I preferred Eastern food better. Aah~ the glorious taste~ It's not that I hate Western food, I just didn't like eating a lot of it." I informed to Ciel who blinked in understanding. Well, at least we're kind of getting along. It's an excellent start.

"Anyway… do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Ciel put down his utensils and gave me an opposing stare. What should I do…? Maybe I should go along with it. Better than me being watched via Sebastian. That might freak me out for a while.

"Meh. Go ahead." I said lightly as I readied myself for the first question.

"Where are you from?" Well, that question isn't too bad.

"America." I shrugged as I told him the information.

"America? That's is an extremely far place…" Ciel said whilst tapping the table.

"Family?"

"Hm…" I thought carefully about what to say next. Better be careful.

"A father, mother, younger sister and older brother. My parents are divorced and my father took my brother with him when I was young. I was living with my mom and sis, not sure where they are right now." That was half-true. Which is good. I've always hated lying to others.

"You don't know where your family is right now?" Ciel asked me and I gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, we got… uhh… separated in the journey here…" I silently prayed that it would work.

"I see… Any relations here in Europe?"

"Nope."

"I understand. I'll let you ask one question in return Clementine." Ciel told me, which caused me to blink in surprise.

"What can I ask you Earl?" I asked in the midst of surprise. Now that I think about it, I should be curious about a quite of things.

"Nothing too personal would be fine." Ciel replied blankly but I saw a glint of surprise in his eyes.

"Ok… well, why did you make me your maid?" I asked, thinking about my question carefully. I already knew quite a bit about him so it was difficult to think of a decent question.

"Well, shouldn't this be the way you can pay me back? For my services. This will also be a perfect chance for you, as you have nowhere to go. Am I correct?" Ciel smirked at what he said and I secretly scowled. I'm no dumb one. He's probably extremely curious about me, right? Who wouldn't be curious about a woman who acts completely different from others?

"My next question for you is… what is the device you had in the carriage this afternoon?" Ciel asked as I sighed. I knew this would happen.

"Well, it's called an iPod." I replied, hoping that after this, they won't use me.

"Huh?" Ciel asked as I gave him a smile. I looked up at Sebastian as he looked at me curiously.

"As you already know from Sebastian, I have a strange device and here it is." I took out my pure black iPod touch and waved it to the both of them.

"What does it do?" Ciel enquired as I switched it on. He probably won't believe what I say next.

"It can do heaps of stuffies! Play music, save notes, let's me play some games and takes photos and more… But I'm too lazy to list the rest." I shrugged as I stared at Minho's face on my iPod. ~ Mwahahaha.

"That's highly unbelievable." Ciel gave me a glare as I decided to take a photo of him.

"Hehe~ smile~." I pointed my iPod at him, causing his eyes to widen. I took a photo of him and gave him a goofy grin.

"What did you just do?!" Ciel shrieked as I giggled at his shock.

"Here!" I put the iPod on the table and showed him the picture I took of him. I couldn't help but laugh out loud at their shocked faces when they saw Ciel on my iPod touch. I'm a freaking professional. Pshaa~

"It's in colour…" Ciel said as he stared at it in amazement when he tapped on it.

"Course it is darling~! Oh, I have another treat for you!" I said as I swiped the iPod of the desk and went to 'Videos' and looked for a video to show him. Hehe~ Finding the perfect video, I clicked on it and showed it to him.

"What's this?" The young boy peered at the screen and was in total shock. He was probably shocked at the pictures moving and sound coming out! Hoozah!

"You are watching a dance version of a song called 'One Shot' by B.A.P. That dance killed my back you know~" I smiled at the memories of learning that dance as Sebastian leaned in to observe as well.

"This is truly stunning. May I ask what language they are speaking?" Sebastian asked me as I looked at him and smiled at his genuine curiousity.

"Right now, it's called 'Joseon' language, but you probably never heard of this one because as of this moment, Japan is trying to take them over and they're not a successful place. Before you ask, no, I'm not from this world. I be from the 21st century." I smiled while holding out a peace sign with my fingers, making Ciel and Sebastian give me stares.

"I suspected as much. I knew you weren't from here. But, that was extremely surprising." Ciel said, looking at me with a glint in his eyes I didn't like. Shibididos…

"Before you go full out investigate me… I should tell you the truth to the other questions you gave me. I hate lying and liars." I sighed as I closed my iPod and put it back in my pocket.

"Alright, here goes nothing. I was born in December 9th, 1993. It is the year 2013 at this very moment in time in my world. I was born in a simple family. Dad, Mom, Older Brother, Younger Sister." I bickered as Ciel and Sebastian were listening carefully. Knowing them, they might use the information against me but it doesn't matter. I know almost everything about them, so it's fair enough.

"But, the thing is that… my father and mother divorced when I turned three years old and my sister was just one. I don't really know my father because of it. I also don't know much about my brother but we chat a lot via telephone and that stuff." I said as I thought about everything I've said so far.

"If that's so… why can't you just visit them once in a while?" Ciel asked me while I gave him a small sigh.

"Well, my father and brother, they're in a completely different country. A place called 'Australia'. But, you've probably never heard of the place. Wasn't properly named 'till the late 1900's I think." I informed them casually as they remained motionless. I took that as a signal to keep going.

"As you already know, travel fees are expensive. Hell, taking a freaking airplane to Australia would be too expensive." I groaned in annoyance at the fact that Australia and America are far away.

"What's an airplane?" Ciel asked me and I just remembered that I was in the late 1800's.

"Ok, an airplane is a flying mechanism that can hold an abundant amount of people. I remember taking 'Physics' once but… I have no idea how airplanes work." I shrugged and they looked extremely shocked. Of course they would.

"So, it's like a flying carriage?" Ciel said, trying to simplify it in his type of language.

"It sounds a bit silly but yes, that's how it works." I smiled at him as I kept on going with my history.

"During my childhood, I followed my mother every day to her work after school and remember a few tricks from her job as a doctor. Anyway, at the age of ten, my mother started ignoring my sister and I. She went out every day from then drinking alcohol, gambling and smoking." I paused for breath as I kept on speaking.

"Hmm… then, from the beautiful age of twelve turning thirteen, middle school began."

"What's this 'middle school' you speak of?" Ciel asked which I couldn't help but get annoyed at. This is what happens when time is completely different in both worlds.

"Hmm… well to understand 'middle school', you need to understand what 'school' is in my time. Let me tell you, it's completely different." I sighed, ready for action.

"There are many types of schools. The schooling here is mostly based on home-schooling and there are some schools for only rich peoplez and are like instructions or something but in my place… most people get schooling by going to a building and learning stuff. It's for rich and the poor and average. Something that doesn't exist here… Anyways, a school in my country goes like this. First off are elementary grades. School starts when you are 5 or 6, depending on when you were born. You stay in Elementary until 11 or 12. That's seven years. Then, you have middle school in where there are two years, seventh and eighth. You start 12 or 13 and end 13 or 14. High school goes for four years and starts when you are 14 and 15 in freshman and end when you're 17 or 18 as a senior." I gave them the information and grinned at the memories of school.

"The hardest part of school for me was job choosing. Studying was a piece of cake but job choosing was… difficult." I smiled at them and continued.

"We have a variety of jobs where I come from. Due to my 'smartness', I was recommended jobs with amazing standards like being a doctor or an engineer. Don't ask what an engineer is please. So, from the moment I start high school, I decided to research for jobs."

"How many did you do before finding the right job?" Ciel asked me and I shrugged.

"Let's see… I took mini courses on… 10 to 15 jobs?" I said while thinking about it carefully.

"Interesting… the 21st century has so many options for jobs, even for women." Ciel said as I gave him a big grin.

"Yup! I finally decided on what job I wanted to take when I finished high school at the age of 18, the end of high school. It was thanks to music though… In our world, there are like people who sing, dance and so forth that are famous for it. When I saw a certain group dancing, I was amazed. I only believed dancing as my hobby and something I could never take… I was truly stunned at their success." I took a breath and continued.

"At the age of 18, I wanted to become a choreographer, someone who makes dances. I was worried at first though. Without all those certificates in high school to secure me an excellent school to work in and become an official choreographer. Luckily, I got a scholarship! A scholarship is for someone who has all his or her school fees paid as long as I keep up my excellent record. Thanks to a bunch of auditions, they saw my potential! Haa~." I smiled in a carefree manner as I leaned back in my chair.

Ciel and Sebastian blink at the fact that I actually said all of that. I sighed and abruptly stood up from the chair, hands on table.

"I'll be going now." I walked off briskly to the front door, only to be stopped by no other than Sebastian Michealis.

"Please, let me walk you back to your room." Sebastian gave a smile that creeped me out and I sighed and shrugged it off as he opened the door and I followed him, making sure not to be behind.

"So… Sebastian, what job will I be taking on from now on?" I looked up on him and he gave me a smirk, which was something I was afraid of.

"My servant and Ciel's dance mentor." Ehh?! No way… Sebastian's servant! That's like asking me to go burn myself. That offer seemed to be tempting now. Hmm, I wonder if I'll smell like chicken if I get burned to a stake.

"Wow, I can't wait to be constantly dragged around with you… yay." I stated dryly, giving Sebby the chance to smirk at me. That bastard, enjoying the moment!

"Yes, the young master's decision is highly amusing. Knowing I don't need a servant…" He thought trailing off, causing me to think for a few seconds. If you think about it, why did he need me as his servant? To watch me? Meh, I don't really care.

"Dance teacher? Me?" I asked myself out loud and scrunched up my face in thought. Dance teacher? To Ciel? Hee~

"It appears so. I did recommend you to the young master after all." Sebastian said as he kept on walking, not facing me anymore. That guy… I WILL CRUSH HIM! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! But, he's a freaking demon… that's a problem I will need to face later on. More complications! …Dammit.

The rest of the way was a time I could think about everything so far. My life, what will happen next? My fate, like Ciel's, is hanging on a spider's web. I'll have a greater chance of dying now… what next?


	5. Let's Begin!

**[SOME FORM OF SPOILER FOR GU FAMILY BOOK (EP.24)… NOT REALLY] **

"No, Dam Yeo Wool! Don't go~ Hajima~ Hajima~ (Don't Go~)" I cried out in frustration at my iPod whilst watching the final episode of Gu Family Book, earphones into my ears. Why is it so depressing? Hmm… I really want to cry but I can't. Why? Well, becau-

"Can you please keep it down Clementine?" Ciel, the snot brat, said in a frustrated voice in the small carriage. That's right, I'm in a carriage. From yesterday's events, carriages and me are like spaghetti and bread. Mix it together and you will have the most uneventful experience of your life.

Right at this very moment, I'm with the spoilt brat and his perverted demon who was driving the carriage in an extremely fancy carriage.

"No! Never!" I glared at the brat and he gave me a glare back. Hmm… if I glare at him long enough, will he die? Hehe…

"Don't defy me Clementine!" Ciel growled at me and I decided to just follow his instructions. I'm really not bothered to fight him and I really want to watch this episode the mysterious voice from my dreams sent me. Oh, now that I think about this really carefully, how'd I end up riding an infuriating carriage with an Earl and demon?

_Approx. three hours earlier~ Hehehe~_

"Why do I have to do that?!" I cried out to Sebastian in sheer irritation. That bastard really wants to die!

"Calm down Clementine. You're giving me a headache." Sebastian said as he held his hand on his head. Him, a headache? As if.

Right now, we are in front of the brat's room due to the fact that Sebastian wants me to wake up and serve Ciel. I forgot to mention that Mister Sebastian woke me up from a peaceful slumber and brought me to the servant's quarters to a room next to Mey-rin's. He made me change to my maid garments and off I went following him and doing lots of tough work to 'help' him out. I guess he really abhors me a little… oh stuff it he hates me a _lot. _Who makes a decent woman like me crouch under a desk to get a pen from under it? No one. Maybe Bliss would but that doesn't really matter right now.

"Ok, ok. I'll wake up the Earl and serve him his morning tea. What do I do after that?" I sighed in defeat and if I wasn't putting my head down in that defeat, I would have seen that smirk I would have gladly ripped off his face.

"After you do these things that should only take half an hour for, help him change his clothes, you can leave the cart outside his room, you must take him to the music room so that he may start his take dance lessons from you then go to his study for him to work on his documents. Any dance will be fine." Sebastian instructed as he started to walk away, leaving me with the silver cart with tea and a tasty looking brioche.

"Wait, Sebby!" I cried out, realizing I had to ask him something. He turned around and stared at me.

"I need baggy clothes. Preferably a simple long sleeved t-shirt and pants. Maybe you can get some from Bard. He's only a little taller than me after all." I asked timidly and I saw him smirk.

"It will be sent to the music room, neatly folded up." Sebastian turned around and walked away from me.

Turning back to the Earl's bedroom doors, I mentally prepared myself for the worst. I cautiously entered the extremely wide room and saw a sleeping figure on a king size bed that I presumed was Ciel. I walked up to the bed, silver cart steadily in my hands. Once I was near the bed and the grand window in the room, I strolled over to the window and opened the curtains and felt the sunlight softly land on my unusually icy skin.

"Good morning Ciel. Today's meal will consist of a brioche and the tea is-" I smelt the tea quickly to attempt to recognize it, hoping that the half-awake Ciel wouldn't notice. To my relief, I knew this tea. Masala Chai. I love drinking this tea. Tea~

"-Masala Chai. Your schedule for this morning is your dance lessons followed by you going through recent documents." Ciel snapped his eyes wide when he heard the word 'dance' and there I saw both his extravagant eyes. His right eye was a pure blue colour and it looked like you could swim in it. Even though I've seen his left eye many times, I couldn't help but admire its beauty. Ciel noticed this and hurriedly took his eye patch and glared at me.

"Where's Sebastian?" Ciel stared at me with cold eyes, causing me to shiver in fear. Regaining my posture, I served him his meal.

"Well, he told me he was busy and asked me to serve you. Don't worry about me telling anyone about your eye. It's a secret between you and me. Besides, it's common in my world to see people with something weird on their skin or something." I gave him a reassuring smile as he drank his tea but he still gave me an unsure glance. I sighed stared blankly into space, waiting for Ciel to finish changing.

_(B.A.P – Coffee Shop)_

_Neowa gadeon keopisyop_

_Uri dulmanui keopisyeop~_

I was forced to snap out of my trance and I quickly took out my iPod, ignoring the surprised Ciel. That ringtone was only for one thing… a text message. Opening my iPod, I clicked on the message button and skimmed the message as quickly as possible so I could finish of here.

**It's me. The evil voice you hate or something like that. I should tell you a few things. **

**I'll be frequently updating this device of yours with songs and videos and stuff. Why? Because I want to. I'm actually curious in your interests.**

**The side effects of coming to this world with only half of yourself is that your other half will forcibly drag you back sometimes. This can lead to fevers, diarrhea and other illnesses. The worst case I've seen were many illnesses at once. **

**I've given you a special power but it won't be easy to use. I've activated 90% of your mind last night. It was a difficult process. Best wishes to you on trying to figure that out. The things your mind can do, as I recall is mind control and making things pop out of nowhere. I remember a fellow of mine figure out how to make things pop out of nowhere from an anime he watched. Something about a hunter and a whale island or something. Side effects – exhaustion, pain and the more you use, the more throbbing in your head you will feel.**

**GOOD LUCK!**

Oh, the joys of life. I swear that bitch wants to get it hard. What kind of person randomly sends information at this time? Why, I oughtta-

"Clementine. Please hurry up." I heard the ticked off voice and I looked up at the Ciel trying not to show his confusion. I wanted to giggle, I really did. I also wanted to think about that text message and how that idiotic voice could've sent that. I had no time to think but I knew I had to quicken my pace. Putting my iPod in my pocket, I somehow managed to put all the utensils back safely on the cart, help him change into his clothes (which tired me out seeing as Ciel wasn't willing to show his body to me, which was predictable) and we both strolled out of the room together to the music room and I left the cart outside the door, making sure I didn't break anything knowing that Sebastian would kill me if I did.

The walk was silent and I didn't care. I looked over to Ciel (who was leading the way, nice kid) and saw him wear a nervous face. As much as I wanted to ask why, I'm just the maid here. I shouldn't be rash and ask anything, knowing his bothersome personality already.

When we made it to what seemed like the music room, Ciel stayed on his spot and I became confused. I looked at him and the door and back to him. He wants me to open the door doesn't he? Being a maid is _so _enjoyable. I hurriedly made my way to the door and opened it. I let Ciel (more like he let himself) through the doors followed by me who closed the doors. The room was simple with instruments and what not. There was a huge mirror on one of the walls. Next to the mirror, there was a tiny chair with neatly folded clothes. I walked up to the clothes and took them from the chair. The clothes were beige and white and unsurprisingly, Sebastian knew exactly what I needed. The next step, where to change. I gazed over to Ciel and saw that he was staring at me impatiently.

"Hurry up Clementine!" Ciel growled at me and I couldn't help but sigh. I strolled over to him and showed him my clothes.

"Have some place I can change?" I asked him and he blinked in puzzlement then snapped up his head to look at me. That's right, I'm extremely colossal. Nice language Clammy.

"No." He bluntly pointed out and I shrugged. I was used to not having any proper place to change. I looked around and decided to go for the next best thing.

"I'll be quick. If you don't want to look, turn around." I made half a circle with my finger as I walked over to behind the piano. Ciel decided to blush and hastily spin around and I made my way to the back of the grand piano. The change was extremely quick as I was forced to always change in a quick and tidy manner during live performance with my tiny group of dancers. Memories~ Once I finished changing, I stepped out of my position and went over to Ciel and tapped him on his shoulder.

"You're done?" Ciel spun back to me and he gave me a strange look but then walked over to the middle of the room. I could swear I heard him mumble 'weird' as I walked in front of him, placing my iPod and earphones on the chair from where my clothes were.

"Let's start my Cielly~! Stretch~" I started to stretch, indicating Ciel to follow. He hesitated for a few moments but complied with my awesomeness. After the stretching, I looked back at Ciel and walked over to him.

"As your instructor, I want you to know one important thing." I exclaimed as I pointed a finger at him. Very dramatic.

"Nothing is impossible!" I cried out and I saw Ciel growing displeased. Might as well get the lesson started.

I walked over to my iPod and looked for a very rudimentary song to teach him. Scroll, scroll, scroll. No, no, no. Yes! Found it. I smirked at Ciel and clicked on the song I wanted him to learn. This won't be an ordinary dancing lesson in the 19th century. Mwahaha!

"The song you are currently listening to is Nu'est's 'Face'." Not to complex but not that easy either. Everything is easy putting it into steps but the hardest part of dancing is putting it all together." I smiled and walked up to a confused Ciel.

"So, I am not learning the waltz or something related to it?" Ciel asked in relief and I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Oh no. This is _way _harder than the waltz. But, don't complain. Remember my first and only rule? Nothing is impossible~." I dragged him close to the mirror with me. Ciel gave me yet again another glare and I returned it with a smile.

"Now the purpose of these lessons is to keep you fit and your mind thinking all the time. Sijak~ (Start~)." I went over to pause the song and restart it. First I needed to show him what the dance looks like.

"Watch carefully!" I looked forward to the mirror and started. It's only been a few months since I stared to learn the dance so; it was extremely enjoyable to do it. I glanced at Ciel at one point that seemed totally flustered and amazed. That's the face I want from a student!

Once the song finished, I rushed over to the iPod and paused the song. I went over to Ciel and from there, the lesson started. It went better than expected? I always knew that Ciel was utterly hopeless in dancing but it wasn't too bad. Aside from the constant tripping over and whining complaints _and _the glares Ciel gave me the whole time, I found it excellent for my experience on teaching people a dance. We only ended up learning one verse of the dance, which I find excellent for Ciel and that the lesson was only for an hour.

"Nice~ Ciel, looks like the lesson's over. Sebastian's orders were only for an hour and from the time, I say done!" I grinned at the exhausted Ciel who looked up at me with relief. This guy has terrible stamina. I gave him a ten-minute break in the middle! We were learning really leisurely too… I believe.

I heard the door open and turned to look at the person at the door. Sebastian demon Michaelis**. **I silently groaned at his appearance. I seriously don't like him. Why? Because he's just so cocky. Psha.

"I am here to collect you now young master." Sebastian bowed to Ciel. Then, Ciel walked up to Sebastian and left through the open door. Sebastian then followed him but before he fully followed Ciel, he smiled at me, creeping me out in the process.

"There's nothing for you to do right now. Please stay here until you are needed." And he closed the door, leaving me dead bored. With nothing to do, I turned on my iPod and decided to open the text message Mister Voice sent me.

The first two points were self-explanatory but the third point got me on a stump. How was I supposed to use my mind to create something out of nowhere? Think… what anime or manga uses their minds to create something? I've only watched a few and read a few so this should be simple. Naruto? No. Fruits Basket? As if. Aha! Got it!

"Let's try it _Hunter X Hunter _style." I smirked to myself as I remembered the blondie manipulating something with his mind. I closed my eyes and remembered what the blondie did. Let's try a guitar. The strings, the big shape, the neck, the tuner, the feeling of it in my arms, everything. I love playing instruments, especially string – one of my many hobbies. My number two! I'm missing my guitar too. Hmph. When I felt something cool in my hands, I slowly opened my eyes. Hey, it wasn't the best looking guitar but hell, it looked decent enough. I smiled happily to myself but this was just the beginning. Feeling determination run through my veins, I played my B.A.P playlist and the first song that came up was 'Stop It.' Let's start.

"Hajima~ Hajima~." I heard the music play as I fully concentrated on the things I needed to learn how to make. First off, daggers. With my childhood experiences with a mom as a doctor, I've seen and felt a few sharp things here and there. Also, being responsible for everything in the house, I can come up with a few things.

From there, the journey was difficult. How long did I do that for, an hour? Who knows? I concentrated on objects like knives, band-aids, slingshots, orthopaedic casts and other stuff that I randomly thought of. While I was practicing on how to make a jacket, I heard a knock on the door that snapped me out of my concentration. That's when I realized how the songs from my iPod stopped playing, my hands were really sore and my head was pounding. _That's _want Voice meant by over-using my power. The door then swang open and an annoying face, namely Sebastian, met me. We strolled over to me, ignoring the strange amount of items I had made.

"We have a case to solve. Let us go."

_Present times~ Help me~_

Oh yeah, I remember now. I sighed in relief at the ending of the last episode of Gu Family Book. The ending was beautiful. I sighed softly and decided to listen to some music now. Itching the my back due to the itchiness of the new dress that Sebastian gave –forced- me to wear and the corset Sebastian kindly –evilly- gave to me was so frustrating to wear. Curse the 19th century for its corsets. Looking through my music, I decided to go listen to some _miss A_ music to get the blood flowing and to keep me happy. The first song that played was 'I Don't Need a Man.' As I tapped to the beat of the music, I saw Ciel staring blankly at the window and me being me, decided to attempt making a conversation with the boy.

"Cielly~." I said playfully and he looked back then gave me a scowl. This kid loves to scowl, especially at me. I find him so adorable. Haha.

"What?" He asked bluntly and I smiled at him.

"I don't need a man~ I don't need a man~." I sung as I did the dance moves. He blankly stared at me and I couldn't help but pout at him. This cute little boy is really boring.

"Nang-aasar lang! (Just annoying!). That's not what I wanted to say anyway. Where are we going~?" I asked happily and Ciel just sighed in defeat. Score one for Clammy.

"Well, we are going a townhouse I own in London. We're going to be solving the 'Jack the Ripper' case." He stated, making me blink in surprise. The one with Madame Red and Grell? I'll get to meet them! I'm so excited! Hahaha!

"Jack the Ripper… I remember studying this in History. Is it the one with the prostitutes?" I asked the Earl who looked stunned by his face quickly changed to a thoughtful face.

"I'm not surprise you know of this case. You come from the 21st century after all. What can you tell me about this case?" Ciel asked me with a voice hoping for answers. Should I tell him? Since this place doesn't affect the manga at all, I should. I have one hell of a terrible memory so I don't remember much of the manga or anime. Might as well not say too much and help the Earl and his butler. Who knows, the Voice could be lying about many things. Never trust a voice that disturbs your sleep.

"Well, the murderer's unknown. Ended with a girl named Mary Jane Kelly or something. Scotland Yard were stupid enough not to find the murderer. Murders located in Whitechapel. Found with slit necks and the abdomens were cut open." I thought carefully of the information I should say. Goodbye baby goodbye~ Sorry…

"I see…" Ciel put a finger on his chin and tapped it lightly. He must be thinking about stuff. Suddenly, the carriage had come to a halt, indicating that we were at our location. A smiling Sebastian met us as he opened the carriage door. Ciel first stood up and went over to Sebastian who gave out a hand to help him down.

"Young Master, it's been a while since you last went out, isn't it?" Sebastian asked him as he went down from the carriage and I took off my earphones, paused my music and went down from the carriage and closed the door.

"Really, you've never been out to London that much? Seems like a fun place to be in." I smiled at the young boy but he merely replied with a grimace.

"I couldn't care less who sent that letter… I hate going to crowded places." Ciel glared and I sighed. This kid seriously should get a life. The three of us walked up to the townhouse and Sebastian opened the door and let us in.

"But maybe being away from the mansion is okay too, for a change. Isn't it more peaceful without those for by your side." Sebastian smiled at Ciel and he grimaced once again.

"You know Cielly~ you should lighten up a bit more." I patted him on the back softly and gave him a big grin. Wow, I must be growing more insane everyday. He looked up at me and gave me a big… you guessed it… a glare.

"Lighten up you say. Che, as i-."

"Jeez, where do they put the tea leaves in this house." A woman's voice cut through what Ciel was going to say and I looked at the culprit of who said that. Madam Red.

"I cant find them either…" I then looked down and saw Lau looking for the tea on the ground. These people have no common sense… even messing up the place just to look for tea leaves. I looked over to Ciel and Sebastian's faces and I couldn't help but giggle. Wow, these guys have top-notch reactions. If only I could take a photo. If only.

"Madam Red?! Lau?! Why are you here…?" Ciel asked, mouth gaped open in surprise, catching the attention of Lau, Madam Red and the shinigami pretending to be a butler, Grell.

"Ah! He came back so quickly." Madam Red said with a surprise look on her face when it suddenly turned into a smile.

"Since my cute little nephew is in London, how could I not come and visit you while I'm here?" She then was followed by Lau.

"Hey Earl, I've heard many interesting things happen here." Lau said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"We had no idea guests were coming, I apologize for not accommodating you earlier. I'll go prepare tea for you immediately." Sebastian said with a smile I despised with a hand over his heart and he strolled over and started fixing everything up in a fast pace. He then went over to the kitchen and started preparing some tea. I blinked in surprise at how he did everything at such a quick pace. Somehow, they were all sitting down, with me next to Ciel's chair and Sebastian serving tea.

"Today's tea is Jackson's 'Earl Grey.'" Heehee~ the tea smelt yummy. Now that I'm thinking straight, I should act clueless and stuffs. Yeah.

"It's the same tea but the way you make it makes such a difference." Madam Red said with a sad look on her face as she looked over to Grell. No one's noticed me… yet. I'm safe for now.

"Grell, you should follow his example." Madam Red with a strict face, causing Grell to go stiff.

"Y-yes." He replied with his head low. Poor guy… But he's got some acting skill just there.

"Anyways, no matter what, every time I see you, you're still so handsome… Why don't you simply quit working here and come serve me." Madam Red had a grin on her face and Ciel was left speechless. I, on the other hand found it extremely funny. I covered my mouth in order for my laughing not to be too loud. Sebastian's face is hysterical! Bwahaha! Camera… If only I could take out my iPod…

I heard Ciel cough and wear an aggravated face. "Madam Red…" Ciel trailed of and I heard Madam Red mutter 'Ah, I'm sorry.' But she didn't look sorry at all. I then stopped laughing and Madam Red looked up at me and our eyes met. Her eyes were really red…

"I've never seen her before my dear Ciel." She said as she pointed at me, causing everyone to look at me. Just like at public speaking, when everyone's looking at you… Uhm.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Clementine and I will work at the Phantomhive household as a maid." I then bowed at them and somehow, Sebastian was next to me, holding my shoulder.

"I didn't know you held such an exquisite bird in your house." I looked back up again and cringed at Lau's words. Eww, gross.

"My name is Madam Red~! Anyone Ciel hires is someone I should know well~! I work in the Royal London Hospital. It's nice to meet you." Madam Red said with a smile on his face.

"My beautiful bird, it is nice to meet you. My name is Lau and I am the Manager of the English Branch of the Chinese Foreign Trade. It is a pleasure." He said with a smile with his eyes closed? Or eyes open? I really need some glasses.

"Uhm… you too." I felt extremely unsure about something. How am I supposed to know what I'm unsure about? I call it intuition. Please don't go~ go~ go~. Sorry, CNBLUE's coming into my brain now.

"Let's talk seriously now… I've heard about the case of prostitutes being murdered on the streets lately." Ciel said with a serious look on his face and this where I kind of disappeared? My mind pondered on the next events. Let's see, uhm, visiting the Undertaker that was something exciting then-

"The wounds looked like they were from some kind of sharp tool, using quick cuts with a painful death." Sebastian said as I unconsciously cut Ciel off from what he was going to say.

"Chainsaw! Jack the Ripper!" I thought I said that in my mind but to my avail, I said it out loud. Sebastian stared at me and frowned but then made a face like he realized something. Everyone was looking at me with curious eyes and I sighed.

"Chainsaw. A device that uses rotation with many small blades and keeps on rotating and it's shaped like an oblong? Uhh, I suck at shapes." I said as I thought carefully about chainsaws. Hmm…

"How can it rotate? What does it used to rotate?" Ciel looked at me seriously and asked. I looked at him back, not knowing what to say next.

"Not sure. It's just thought of by _theory."_ I tried to sound convincing but Ciel didn't look convinced. I went to his ear and whispered that I'd tell him when we were alone. He smiled with a knowing smile and looked back at Lau and Madam Red. Lau, deciding to act smart, decided to say something.

"Fu… The Queen's Watchdogs have already been dispatched, but I'm not interested. However, do you have the guts to go to the crime scene?" He stared at Ciel with a grin, causing Ciel to stare back at him. Ohh, this guy's really like Sebastian in a way. Scary.

"What do you mean? Ciel stared at him with a glint of determination in his eyes. Lau got up from his seat and slowly walked over to Ciel.

"I smelt a wild beast at the crime scene. This murderer is definitely an abnormal madman. Will you be scared, Earl of Phantomhive?" Lau held Ciel's face naturally and Sebastian looked to the side in surprise. Ciel merely gave him a glare and replied.

"I cam because I was worried about my fiancée. I don't need to answer your pointless questions." Blah, blah, blah. Ciel is very scary~ Hehe. Once again, blocking out the conversation. I just stared at the scene unfolding before me. While I was watching them act stupidly with each other, I thought about what to do next. To help or not to help, that is the question. What are the consequences of each choice? Ever since coming here, all I had time was to think and plan the next moves I would be taking. I was confused. Really confused. Once I saw that everyone was calmed down, I decided to stop thinking and observed the situation.

"Calm down, I know there has to be at least one person that's been to the crime scene." Ciel grumbled and sighed at the two adults before him. So composed, Ciel. The two looked at him surprise.

"At the time, many people gathered to see what was going on. But it's too troublesome for me to ask the police." Ciel told them and Madam Red looked confused.

"Then, what should we do?" Madam Red asked and was followed by the cocky Lau. Psha.

"Earl… you couldn't be…" Lau scrunched up his face, pretending to know. But I knew…

"There's no other way… it's bothersome to meddle in this case… but I can find someone who works on this case." Ciel made a face like he was going to be sick. I, on the other hand was extremely thrilled to go.

Off to the Undertaker's place we go~.


	6. New Discoveries

Once again, I was in the carriage but I wasn't inside anymore due to the fact that there wouldn't be enough space and me being a servant, I ended up sitting next to Sebastian who was driving and Grell was sitting on the other side. There wasn't that much space to wiggle or move but at least I didn't feel like I was going to fall off. Sebastian stated the journey wouldn't be too far so, I didn't really care.

"Hey~ Sebastian~." I grinned at the butler before and he just ignored me and concentrated on the road.

"Hmph. Fine, I'll talk to Grell then." I shrugged him off and looked over to a timid looking Grell who was fidgeting on the spot like he was nervous sitting next to Sebastian. Oh yeah, the guy loves him. Not astonishing at all. Although, I felt a tiny bit sorry for Sebastian.

"Hey~ Grell~." I sang out and he stared at me in surprise. His eyes looked brown but I knew they were actually red, which frightened me even more than I thought.

"Y-yes?" Grell replied and I smiled to the best of my ability.

"Well, how did you end up becoming a butler to Madam Red?" I asked him curiously. Let's see what unrealistic story he would make up.

"Y-you s-see, I was found by Madam Red on the streets late in the night and she saved me from the streets. F-from there, sh-she took me in a-and t-took c-care of me." He told me in a nervous voice. Ahh, so that's his story.

"H-how about you Clementine? H-how were you found a-and h-hired by Ciel Phantomhive?" Oh, now he's asking me? Might as well answer.

"Well my dear Grell~ I was found unconscious on the ground by the fellow butler over here and brought here. Not too great whatsoever." I patted Sebastian's shoulder lightly as he stared at me but continued to drive on. I just stared at him and he suddenly pulled on the reins of the horse, making the carriage go to an abrupt stop.

"We have arrived now. Please help the people in the carriage outside. Tell them we have to do a short walk to get there." Sebastian informed us; mostly me and I hastily went down and opened the carriage door.

"Please get out now. We have to take a short walk." I smiled as I helped all three of them down and all six of us started walking there. I started to skip ahead of them, ignoring their weird stares at me and being bored, decided to sing. Hehe~ Whee~ Time to rap.

_Geu ippeun eolgullo insang gugiji malgo__  
><em>_Hwanaji anhatdamyeon nal jugijima__  
><em>_Ihaehalkke dwaetdagoman malhaji malgo__  
><em>_Gibun pureo niga utgil wonhaji nan__  
><em>

_Nae apeseon mamdaero hae yeougachi neon an haedo dwae__  
><em>_Geureonikka jebal naenaenaegeneun__  
><em>_A. Hwa jom naejima_

I love rapping, hehe, especially rapping like an idiot. I looked behind and they looked confused. Probably because of me.

_Malhaebwa igeon anijanha haedo neomu hajanha baby~  
>Hwanaetda dasi saranghanda watda gatda hani wae <em>

_Soksanghan mame gakkeumssik miul ttaedo manchiman  
>Neomu swipge hwaman naeneun neoege ireoke malhallae<em>

_Hwa jom naejima hajima jebal geureojima  
>Jjajeungna yeorina neol saranghajanha<br>Myeot beoneul malhaeya neon nae mameul alkka  
>Nae mameul alkka neon nae mameul alkka<br>Jebal jom uk! Hajima saramdeul manchanha  
>Jakge jom malhaejwo da deullindajanha<br>Myeot beoneul malhaeya neon nae mameul alkka_

I didn't really realize how loud I was singing but I didn't mind. I was also doing the arm movements with the music. The chorus is so fun to sing, I couldn't help but spin around on the spot and I kept walking. Another cheerful verse.

_Nan mallya niga wonhaneun geon modeun deureojwotjanha baby~  
>Jakkuman jansori gatjiman neol wihan geol moreuni <em>

_Neoro inhae hangsang bakkwieo maeil  
>Palpal yeolchareul taneundeutae maeil<br>Hwa jom naejima  
>Mworahaedo naneun neomanui syupeomaen<br>_

_Neol wihaeseon mwodeunji hagesseo(gesseo)  
>Neol jeoldaero nochi ankesseo(gesseo)<br>A. Hwa jom naejima  
>Jebal uk! Hajima<em>

As expected, I was better at rapping. I looked back and rapped to the confused people. Hehe~. Singing the back-up voices was difficult but it was enjoyable. It seems the people at the back started whispering at my antics. Oh well~ Nae ga mi chyuh suh! (I'm crazy!).

_Hwa jom naejima hajima jebal geureojima__  
><em>_Jjajeungna yeorina neol saranghajanha__  
><em>_Myeot beoneul malhaeya neon nae mameul alkka__  
><em>_Nae mameul alkka neon nae mameul alkka__  
><em>_Jebal jom uk! Hajima saramdeul manchanha__  
><em>_Jakge jom malhaejwo da deullindajanha__  
><em>_Myeot beoneul malhaeya neon nae mameul alkka_

_Nune neoheodo an apeun geureon neoran geol aljiman__  
><em>_Baraneun geon ttak han gaji hanbeonman nae mal deureojullae_

I started to do stupid poses and let me tell you, Daehyun's one hell of a singer! Phweeh! The high notes he sings. It's fun to sing and dance but at the same time, exhausting. I heard Sebastian's annoyed voice in the background. He must think I'm a stupid person. Hehe~

_Hwa jom naejima hajima jebal geureojima__  
><em>_Jjajeungna yeorina neol saranghajanha__  
><em>_Myeot beoneul malhaeya neon nae mameul alkka__  
><em>_Nae mameul alkka neon nae mameul alkka__  
><em>_Jebal jom uk! Hajima saramdeul manchanha__  
><em>_Jakge jom malhaejwo da deullindajanha__  
><em>_Myeot beoneul malhaeya neon nae mameul alkka_

For this last chorus, I went a bit nut and went over to Grell and gave him a big grin and sang to him like an insane person. Such an exciting song~! When the song finished, I gave Grell a goofy grin and he replied with a flustered face.

"Haa~ Haa~." I puffed out as I went next to Grell and kept on wlking in a normal pace.

"What was that about?" Madam Red asked me and let out a sigh.

"Can't a girl rap and sing and enjoy dancing on the streets like a fool?" I asked her and made her more confused. I think I have a terrible habit of making people extremely confused with my actions.

"What's this 'rap' you speak of?" Now, Ciel piped in and eyed me with a curious look.

"Well, rapping is when you sing words like you're talking…" I said but they still looked confused.

"Here's an example… _Have you tried thinking about me? Given any thought about me? The times we stayed together like lovers flying free. I still love you! Seems like I should forget you, but when I see the picture that we took together, I can't ever forget you." _I rapped Key's part on SHINee's 'Graze' while doing weird hand movements and once again, surprising the people before me. Does rapping seem that odd?

"It seems that we have arrived." Sebastian interrupted us and moved his body to the right side and looked up on the building. All of us looked at his direction and saw a shabby building with coffins around it. There was a big sign that said 'UNDERTAKER' at the top with gothic writing. It was the colours of purple, black and grey. This place was awesome!

"So… what is this place?" Lau looked at Ciel with a cocky smile, causing me to groan to myself. This idiot…

"Why are you familiar with this kind of place?!" Madam Red yelled out in frustration and poor Grell was next to her.

"Because the person young master knows works as an Undertaker." Sebastian stated and opened the door and let Ciel in first.

"An Undertaker huh…" I followed shortly after everyone else went inside.

"Are you there, Undertaker?" Ciel asked and was replied with a very creepy voice.

"Hi, hi. I knew you would come…" I felt goosebumps run down my spine as he spoke. Scary~

"Wel~come Earl. Do you want to see how it feels to sleep in my custom-made coffin…?" Undertaker opened the doors of one of the coffins with a grin on his face. Everyone was surprised at the fact he came from a coffin. I've always wanted to go inside a coffin! Hey, reading the manga got me curious.

"I would…" I muttered to myself in a really soft voice but, being the Undertaker, he heard me and stepped outside, holding my chin in amusement.

"He~ He~ Is that so? I've never met a woman like you before." He smiled at me and I shrugged. I'm normal in every way possible.

"Really?" I asked him and he laughed. This is why he's my favourite character!

"Y-you would want t-to g-go in there?!" Madam Red screeched and I sighed. Was it that crazy? I touched the coffin's interior and wow, the Undertaker was right. It was really nice~. Haha. Suddenly, Ciel made a coughing sound and I averted my attention back to Ciel.

"I didn't come here to play today." Ciel said bluntly and the Undertaker poked his chin knowingly.

"You don't need to tell me. I know why you came. With just one look~ I can tell what's on your mind." Well, it was pretty obvious anyway.

"Since the Earl went out of his way to visit me, I'll certainly do everything I can do to help." He made a Cheshire's cat smirk and stared hard at Ciel.

"You know something?" Ciel asked the Undertaker.

"Please take a seat first, I'll go make tea." I smiled and immediately sat on a coffin, realizing how much I hated flats now. It hurts…

"Sit where?" Ciel blankly asked and the Undertaker pointed at me and Ciel snapped his head in that direction.

"Why not just sit on the top just like-."

"It's Clementine."

"Miss Clementine is doing?" He then skipped off somewhere and they all placed themselves _comfortably _on their spots. I was used to sitting on things like these so I was fine. Then they all sat down like this:

Sebastian sat next to me.

Ciel sat one alone, so did Lau.

Madam Red sat next to Grell.

Undertaker came back with seven cups of tea in beakers. He handed out one to each of us and when I got mine, I blankly stared at it on whether to drink it or not. To drink or not to drink. That is the question.

"You wanted to know about Jack the Ripper." He pointed out as he was opening a jar filled with dog biscuits. Aren't does especially made for dogs?

"Everyone's been scared because of the disturbance. But, this isn't the first time I've handled this type of thing." He mentioned while eating a biscuit and Ciel blinked in surprise.

"Isn't the first time? What do you mean?" Madam Red scrunched up her face in confusion. Nah, it's pretty obvious, well to me anyway.

"It's happened before, a case where prostitutes were killed." The Undertaker walked up to Ciel and offered him some biscuits but he shook his head in rejection.

"In fact, the way they were killed was very similar too." He then walked up to me and offered me some and I gladly accepted. I haven't had lunch yet so I'm hungry. I took a bite and it actually tasted nice.

"But in the beginning, the police didn't think much of these cases. Though, the murdered prostitutes all had something in common." The Undertaker commented as he walked back to his desk and sat on it.

"Something in common? What is it?" Ciel stared hard at the Undertaker as he closed the biscuit jar.

"Well no, I wonder what it is indeed. Is it bothering you?" He asked in a teasing voice and grinned. Ciel frowned, knowing what was going to happen next.

"I see, so that's how it is. You're very good at doing business, Undertaker." He looked over to Undertaker and smirked.

"How much money do you want for this information?" Lau, you made the biggest mistake of your life. The Undertaker doesn't want money, he wants-

"How much money?! I don't want any of the Queen's money!" –laughter. Makes me wonder how he can manage to keep this place up. He probably earns money from his customers. I saw him vigorously shake Lau and that surprised Lau and Madam Red. He then turned over to Ciel evilly and strolled over to him in a fast pace, holding him on the shoulders, drooling. Eww…

"Now then Earl… I only have one requirement…" This made the Ciel look sick. This is one of the times I feel sorry for the guy. Haa…

"Show me a 'first rate laugh'. If you do, no matter what you want to know, I'll tell you…!" He then hugged himself and looked like he was imagining something. Sometimes, the Undertaker was just plain creepy. He then went dreamily leaned on his desk and I couldn't help but smile. He was so cute~ I wanted to pinch his cheeks~

"Weirdo." Ciel stared at the Undertaker and sighed. Sebastian merely stared at the guy and I thought the scene unfolding before me was too funny and amusing.

"Earl, if that's the case, let me handle this." Lau stood up from the coffin and strided up confidently. This is a big failure.

"The sleeping tiger of the Shanghai New Year's party also referred to as my soul. This should satisfy you!" Lau proudly said and I groaned in annoyance.

"Do you like it?" He said in a confident voice and I decided to speak up.

"You know Lau, it probably would sound funnier if you said it in Mandarin…" I stated to him and he stared at me and laughed it off awkwardly.

"She's right…" Sebastian agreed with me. Him agreeing with me is a tad bit weird…

"It looks like he still won't talk Lau… it can't be helped." Madam Red started walking up in a confident stride and I feared the worst. I'll finally find out what she said…

"Then I, Madam Red, a beauty of high society, shall make my appearance now. If I ask him, he'll be sure to tell us!" Madam Red exclaimed as she made a confident pose. I stared at Grell who looked in amazement at Madam Red.

"Sebastian!" I cried out as he gave me a weird look as I ran up to Ciel and held his ears.

"Clementine, what are you-."

"So... ubsulgaugeelsub." I cannot explain the atrocious, disgusting things Madam Red said but know this. If you're thirteen and above, you should be able to guess it. Sebastian gave me a thankful stare and I grinned at him. I looked at the Undertaker and he wore a blank face. I have _no_ idea where she hears these things from and I'm fine, not knowing where she hears it. After around what seemed like an hour (probably was), Lau and Madam Red somehow had masks on them with a cross on it. I let go of Ciel's ears and he just shrugged me off and looked back to the Undertaker.

"You're the only one left Earl, I've helped you many times in the past… can't you just be nice to me just this once?" He pointed at Ciel and I saw Ciel's face turn stiff.

"Damn…" Ciel said but suddenly Sebastian moved forward. Uhm…

"Sebastian?" Ciel said in surprise as Sebastian merely let out a sigh.

"It can't be helped." Sebastian stated as he pulled on his glove.

"Oh… it's the butler's turn now?" Undertaker said amusingly as he pointed at the butler.

"Everyone, please step out for a moment. You absolutely must not peek inside…" Sebastian said darkly as I hastily let everyone outside and closed the door.

"Haha, he must be doing something that could destroy his pride as a butler. You should take off your masks." I smirked and Ciel sighed.

"Hmm. That must be why." First came silence. Then, a booming sound came from the doors and it was the laughter of the Undertaker. Ciel went up and opened the door and shock. Everyone looked shocked and I just skipped inside like an idiot and sat back down.

"Please come in. Let's continue our discussion." Sebastian had a proud smile on his face that caused me to sigh. Total weirdo.

"Come… continue. Gu fu. Whatever you want to know is fine…" Undertaker said in between laughs that sounded like a witch's. I saw everyone wear faces that said that it was creepy. Everyone sat back down and the Undertaker continued.

"Actually, I've always thought that there weren't enough… 'Guests'. Gu fu."

"Not enough?" Sebastian asked carefully.

"Yes, not enough." He turned back and looked at all of his jars with well… things inside.

"Do you mean that something is missing in or out of them?" I asked cautiously as he held onto a model of the human body with care.

"That's right. Internal organs, of course." Everyone had shocked faces and I just grinned at my amazing memory. I so smart-ish.

"Don't you think that the eternally sleeping 'guests' that lay in coffins are so cute? My hobby is to take out the organs for research." This is why I was worried about the tea drinking. Wonder what was in my tea beaker before it was given to me. A liver maybe? I don't want to know…

Lau, Madam Red and Grell made faces of disgust in realization. "A criminal could've given it to a loan shark… This could have stored a kidney before right?" Lau immediately put his beaker next to him on the coffin and coughed lightly. Now, where did I put my one?

"It also could've come from the slums of China. That prostitute isn't a woman anymore. Because her womb is _gone."_ The undertaker stared at the stomach of the model as he said this. Now, that was weird.

"Recently these type of 'guests' have been rapidly increasing. Their whole bodies dripping with blood. It's made me very busy." The Undertaker stated and put his model back where he got it.

Sebastian then cut through. If you're wondering, he moved to another coffin, away from me. He must hate me for no reason~. "Let's just say that there aren't very many people out on the streets late at night, but accurately cutting out specific organs couldn't be done by a regular person, right?" Sebastian asked the Undertaker and he leaned on his desk and smirked.

"The butler understands well. I too feel this way." Undertaker or now I dub Takey (his name is _way _to long to think), replied. He strolled over to me and decided to naturally use me as his victim? Uhh…

"If he had to act within such a short time, he should slit the throat first." Takey put his hand on my neck, making me feel extremely uncomfortable. I slightly cringed at the touch but went along.

"And proceed to cut open the stomach. It's easier to succeed this way." He smirked and held my stomach. Eww… Ciel gave me a look that showed pity and I sighed. I swear one day…

"From the looks of the culprit's work, that cruel accuracy definitely wasn't carried out by a normal citizen. It had to have been someone experienced."

Takey suddenly moved his finger onto my face and looked over to Ciel. Surprisingly, his poke didn't hurt for someone with such long nails. Does he ever cut them? Still in my books as weird but cool. "You should've been able to figure that out too, Earl." He then decided to sit next me and I backed away slightly. Who wouldn't? Maybe his fans.

"It's very likely that the murderer is an expert. Maybe if he knew you were here, it could lure him out. He will keep committing crimes, he definitely will unless someone stops him." He made another smirk as Ciel stood up from the coffin he was sitting on.

"Can you stop him? 'The Notorious Noble', Earl of Phantomhive." Takey almost sounded like he mocking the little guy. Little… well he is short for his age.

Sebastian stood up from his coffin and put on Ciel's cute jacket. Gnaw~. "The world of darkness has the world of darkness' rules. He wouldn't murder random people for no reason. There must be an influence manipulating him from behind." Ciel blankly stated and Takey made a surprised face.

"I won't be scared, no matter what tricks the Queen's lackeys want to us. I will solve them all." Sebastian walked to the door and opened it for Ciel. He then turned back to Takey.

"Sorry for intruding, Undertaker." He finished off, indicating for me to get up. Wah, this guy talks a lot. I was _about _to get up and follow the five of them who were leaving me but an unusually strong arm stopped me. I looked back down and saw the Undertaker give me a serious look for the first time. Woah, intimidating much.

"Earl. Can I speak to this one for a while?" Takey asked, causing everyone around me to be surprised. What does he want?

"We will wait outside, Clementine." He then turned back and went outside the door and was followed by everyone else. I heard the door close and them muttering to themselves outside and I groaned silently. I then stared at the man before me who looked at me with a straight face. Oddly serious.

"You're not from here are you?" He bluntly asked me. Has he caught on?

"I'm from Ameri-."

"You know that's not what I mean, Miss Clementine." He cut me off quickly and I sighed in defeat. As expected from a shinigami.

"Hmm. I'm from the 21st century. Need proof? Here." I took out my iPod and showed it to him and he looked at it in curiosity. I turned it on to my look screen and he blinked in amazement, which abruptly changed to a face of realization.

He smiled at me and I decided to turn off my iPod and put it back into my pocket. "There was something about you Clementine that I couldn't put my finger on. The thing that gave you away was the way you acted. The way you spoke, the way you moved, everything. No sane woman in this era would've asked to go into a coffin or to let me touch them." I be so stupidity sometimes. Sigh.

"Well then Mister Shinigami, what course of action will you take next?" I said and I saw him look at me with shocked eyes. Oh crap! What did I just say?! I'm in deep shit now. In lightning speed, I was somehow pinned to the wall by Takey with one hand on my arm. I cringed at the pain but I stared into his eyes. That's right, I could see his eyes extremely well now. I've already seen them before on the anime but in real life, it was magical. Whee!

He just stared at me with those piercing eyes. I couldn't help but feel helpless into those deep pools. His eyes looked so… beautifully frightening. That's the only way I can describe it. "It's been half a century since someone called me that. Gu fu. I didn't expect it from someone who came from the 21st century to say that. What gave it away?" He bitterly laughed at me and oddly enough, I thought he looked extremely handsome.

A knock on the door saved my life just then. Takey shot his head to the door and giggled slightly and let me go. I breathed out a breath I never realized I held and shrugged. I can't believe I told him the next words with a smile on my face.

"Let's be friends, I'll keep your secret so you keep mine! Okay?" I held out my hand to him and he gave me a suspicious look. Who wouldn't find this action suspicious? Who would ask to become friends with someone who attacked them? To my surprise, he took my hand and gave me a goofy grin that I returned. My first true friend has been made here! Yay!

He let go of my hand and led me to the door. He opened the door for me and I gladly went over. "My first friend who has seen something she shouldn't have. How intriguing." Takey muttered as he closed the door. My super intuition is telling me I will see a lot of him from now on.

"What was that all about Clementine?" I turned my head and saw a curious Sebastian stare at me. I merely shook it off and smiled at him lightly.

"I just made an excellent friend!" I gave him a peace sign and ran off on my own to the carriage. I was afraid to talk about it with him. He's a demon for Pete's sake!

**PAGE BREAK~ MWAHAHAHA!**

"What do you think after hearing that?" Ciel said as he put his arm on the window of the carriage. Right now, Ciel was next to Madam Red and I was next to her. Lau and Sebastian were next to each other and Grell was driving. I decided to look out the window myself and went into deep thought. Should I be surprised that Takey saw through my façade or not? Why did you become friends with him Clammy? Now, another person knows my deep secret. That makes it three people. Stop thinking! You should think about that later. You need to concentrate on the take right now!

I silently sighed at the passing scenery before me. Now, to fix my list of priorities scattered and disarranged in my mind. First priority is to make sure this case goes through with no flaws. Second priority is to train my powers and my third priority is to make sure my secret is safe. I need to stay cautious and on the watch. One simple mistake can cost my life or the lives of my allies. Seems like Ciel really wants to ask me a _lot _of questions, being from the 21st century and all that. Another important thing I must remember is that I have to keep my guard up in order to not get caught in any unnecessary mess. Maybe practicing my dancing and my taekwondo skills should do the trick?

Ok, let's try using the five "w's" from childhood. Who? Me! What? Trying to stay alive! When? The 19th century and knowing that Ciel's birthday is in a month or two, it's October! Where? Freaking England! Why? Thanks to a frustrating voice! In short… I have put myself in a situation where I can't make a single mistake and the only consequence is death. Wow. I feel so _ecstatic_ being in this situation. That's what the imprudent voice meant by 'your decisions will affect what will happen next' or something like that. I think I just made myself confused on my own accord. Whoops.

"Wa!" My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Grell screaming and the carriage grow colder with a strong wind. I looked over and saw Sebastian open the door to go out of the carriage. Ah, it's this… I saw him lean over to the front of the carriage to speak to Grell.

"Grell-san is it? Please drive the horse carriage back safely." I heard him say and went back to look at us.

"Uh… Sebastian. I don't think letting Grell drive is a good idea…" I tried to tell him but he just had a big smiled on his face and bowed to us. Ciel just wanted him to leave by shooing him away.

"I am sure Grell will do a good job. Then, please excuse me now." He closed the door and Madam Red and Lau looked out the carriage window in surprise.

"Wait a minute?! Isn't the horse carriage still running?!" Madam Red screeched and I just sighed. Secretly, I plugged in one earphone to an area they wouldn't notice and shuffled my songs. I ended up listening to EXO-K's 'Baby Don't Cry.' Baby don't curai~ Tonight~.

"Hey, you have to look ahead!" Madam Red yelled at Grell who apologized. Lau and Madam Red placed themselves back on their seats and me being me, decided to block them out. OoOo~ Chanyeol's rap is coming~!

"Of course. Because he never lies, he'll accomplish it." A vaguely heard Ciel say uncaringly and I just smiled. Same old Ciel Phantomhive. Yay Chanyeol! I silently muttered the rap to myself and grinned. I gots the skills! Once the rap finished, I just let myself get swept up in the music, uncaring about the conversation around me. Even so, I made myself able and ready to protect Ciel. I _am _his maid after all.

I'm extremely worried at the events that will take place next.


	7. Ball Preparations

The ride was extremely dull and boring. It was extremely silent and to my favor, no one noticed my earphone. If they did, they didn't question it. It also went for longer than usual due to the fact that Grell took a wrong turn.

When we _finally _got to the townhouse, I hastily took of my earphone during a song by Sistar and if Lau saw it, he didn't bother questioning it. I opened the carriage door for them and let them all outside. When everyone was out, I closed the carriage door and followed behind. I was really tired right now. I just want to sleep~

"Haa~ we're finally back home." Lau said as he rubbed his back.

"We only arrived so late because Grell went the wrong way!" Madam Red said in an angry tone and Grell kept on repeating 'sorry' in a flustered manner. Once we made it to the door, I opened it in a very swift manner and was greeted with a bowing Sebastian.

"Welcome back. I've been waiting for everyone for a while." Sebastian said politely as I ignored him and just walked in (I so badass) and waited patiently for everyone to come in. Why are they so annoying sometimes? I'm really tired… I wanted to block their whole conversation out once again, I really did.

Once they were all inside, I closed the door and locked it with what I presumed were the locks. Don't blame me if we get robed. I have Sebs so it be fines~

"**HOLD ON…" **I heard Madam Red through my sound barrier. Oh, the happiness of life.

"**HOW DID YOU GET BACK HERE?!" **Madam Red said in a surprised and flustered voice and Sebastian stared back at her. I could see that all Ciel wanted was to have some decent snack. I know how he feels. Not wanting to be part of the conversation, I followed Ciel to the dining eating area place thing. Uh, what do you call it again?

Then, I heard Sebastian talking about a bunch of alibis and physicians. I heard the Ciel next to me chuckle and I merely sighed. This guy is a real showoff. I can't believe Bliss likes this guy. I expected more from my dear friend! Boredboredboredbored of hearing Sebastian talk about a bunch people with alibis. Watching the situation before me, I saw Madam Red in pure shock. Who wouldn't get shocked from something like that?

"The aforementioned names are the results of my investigation. Currently none of these people fit the conditions to be the murderer. Let's have some tea and chat." Sebastian said as he started to walk to the eating(?) place.

"How did you do it Sebastian? Are you really just a butler? You couldn't be on her majesty's secret service right?" Madam Red asked the butler and black and he turned back to smirk at them.

"…No, I'm a demon and a butler." He smiled at them hand on his heart. Psh, weirdo. Once that light conversation was over, we went over to the main room (as I call it now) for them to eat their snacks. Damn, I was hungry. Does Sebastian even remember I'm human? As if he will. I stood behind Ciel's chair and Sebastian began telling us of his great findings. Notice the sarcasm please.

"To be 'a doctor and knowledgeable about anatomy', to 'have no alibi on the day before the incident', followed with 'being connected to a secret society or black magic', would be the Viscount Druitt, Lord Aleister Chamber."

"Although he graduated from medical school. He had never worked at a hospital before and he has not been involved in this profession. He also hosted a number of seasonal parties. But there is a rumour that he has hosted parties where only those close to him could attend."

"Well… I've heard that he's a real playboy." I said unconsciously and Sebastian just stared at me and smirked. Well, so much for trying to help. Hmm, that should be a warning for Ciel though. Haha~

"Viscount Druitt huh… Now that you mentioned it, I do recall he's been into black magic quite recently…" Madam Red said with a thoughtful look on her face. I should try to pitch in.

"So young master, do you think he is suspected to do some form of ceremony at his secret 'parties' and to use the prostitutes as altar sacrifices?" I pointed out as I poured him some more tea. Smells nice~.

"Mmm…" Ciel replied with a fork in his mouth when I finished pouring the tea.

"At the 19th hour today, Viscount Druitt will be holding a party. The seasonal period will be ending soon, I believe tonight would be the best time to investigate." Sebastian blankly said as he kept on reading.

"Madam Red, because of this reason, can you think of something." Ciel asked as he put down his fork.

"Aren't you underestimating me? Aren't I rather popular? A few words here and there and it'll be arranged." Madam Red in a confident voice.

"It has been decided then. No matter what, I must get into that secret party!" Ciel proudly said in a confident voice.

"You will not be going in the name of Phantomhive, so you must use this chance properly. There's only one chance!" Madam Red exclaimed.

"Uhm… so what's the plan?" I asked quietly and Madam Red smiled at me.

"The plan is that we infiltrate the final party of Viscount Druitt but by no ordinary means! We will need to disguise ourselves." Madam Red said in a flashy manner as she started pointing at Lau first.

"Lau shall be my lover." She then moved over to Ciel.

"Ciel is my niece from the countryside." She smiled at the thought, making Ciel blink in surprise.

"Why do I have to be your niece?!" Ciel asked in surprise and I smirked. It's started, Ciel's hell I mean.

"It makes sense young master. You need to go in disguise after all." I informed him and he just silently groaned in annoyance to himself. Oh, well. Next, she pointed to Sebastian.

"Sebastian will be Ciel's home tutor and-." She pointed at me and I silently prayed that I wouldn't get a terrible role.

"-you shall be Lau's maid Clementine!" What? No way… I looked over to Lau who merely gave me a goofy smile. That bastard!

"I'm still deciding on Grell's role though. That is all for now." Madam Red then left the townhouse with Grell. What just happened?

"Huh… Ok then…" I sighed and walked up to Ciel's chair and smiled at him. He cringed at my smile and I just shrugged.

"Well, Clementine and I will be making the proper preparations to make sure that you are able to fool the Viscount and so no one will find out who you are." Sebastian grinned evilly and I just sighed. Terrible things are going to happen, I'm sure of it.

"Young Master, the first thing we must do is giving you walking lessons." Sebastian said to his Ciel as he stood up and off we went to uhm… an extremely empty room? Looks like a utility room of some sort.

Out of the blue, Sebastian appeared with a bunch of books that looked like brand new ones. He put one on Ciel's head and also on mine from behind. What?! Why me…? Whatever the reason, I will crush him. "Alright Clementine, can you please demonstrate the walking of a fine woman?" He said in a somehow mocking voice, like he knows I'm going to fail. I turned back (book still on head) and was met by a smirking Sebastian.

That guy! Grrr. I shall send him to the pits of darkness! Mwahahaha! But first, I must get through his evil plans to destroy me! I shall prove that I can walk the walk! Look back forward, I graciously strolled my way to the other side and using my amazing skills from childhood, was able to catch myself properly and make sure there was no tripping over. I treated this walk like dancing, which made it easier to stay focused. Dancing requires an excellent balance of quality and skill, just like this stupid thing I'm doing right now.

Once I successfully made it to the other side, I smirked to myself and looked back at an unemotional Sebastian and an annoyed Ciel. I walked back to them; book still on my head and Sebastian took the book of my head and sighed. "The reason why I did this to you Clementine is to see if I needed to train you too. Seems that I do not have to." He whispered to me and I gave him a glare. The bastard thinks really low of me just because I act very… unladylike. Psh. Ladylike in my time is being independent! I think…

He then looked over to Ciel and started spouting out instructions like a he was possessed. Ciel, with a determined look on his face, started to walk. Problem is… he dropped the book the moment he took the first step. Sebastian then picked it up and they started again. I silently sighed at the events unfolding before me. Ciel looked extremely stiff and behind him looked a very determined Sebastian. The scene was almost humorous. The same thing kept on going and going until I got extremely bored of it. Time to do something.

I stood up from a random chair I was sitting on and walked up to the unsuccessful duo. Sebastian just sighed at my presence but I gave him a goofy grin in reply. "Listen, as your _servant, _I should assist. Ciel is hard to help with this kind of thing though, from the looks of it anyway." I rolled my eyes at me and went over to Ciel. He gave me a looked that showed his uncertainty and I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Alright Ciel, relax. Shoulders down, back straight and look forward. Don't look so stiff; you won't impress anyone that way! Go go~." I gave him a light pat on the back and sent him off. I watched him on every part of the way and it was enjoyable to be able to teach someone how to do something. Last time I thought something was teaching Bliss on how to open a can of juice. Let's just say that it didn't end well…

Well, Ciel looked calmer compared to when Sebastian was teaching him. I'm so proud of myself. I'm very professional if I do say so myself! Haha! Whee! Uh, anyway, back to reality. Somehow, Ciel managed to walk straight and not look like an awkward penguin. I can see success coming towards me. "Alright, now you've got the basic part down. Try not having this weird look on your face. Pretend the book isn't there; pretend that you are walking toward someone very important. First impressions are everything." I informed him as I held his hips to steady him.

"How amusing…" I heard a certain demon say in the background and I just ignored it. I'm pretty used to it now even though it's only been like two days. I just have an amazing ability in adaptation I guess. Or maybe it's because I like Kuroshitsuji? Who knows and who cares? I've got other things to worry about.

I sighed at my thoughts and just concentrated on the flailing Ciel who seemed to want to destroy himself life on the spot or something of the sorts. "Like this?" Ciel asked me as he did his best to keep his arms at the side of his body and his face didn't look as weird as it did as before but for me, that's excellent for someone like him. Nice!

"That's nice job Ciel!" I gave him thumbs up and a foolish grin and I saw him sigh in relief. He must have expected the worst for him to sigh like that. Haha, he's adorable~. I want to squish his soft looking cheeks but I refrained myself and took the book of his head.

I heard footsteps from behind me and was met by the butler who was only a bit taller than me. That's right fear my tallness! "It seems that Ciel has to prepare and practice his etiquette. You will be used for the dancing lessons so please refrain from leaving here. After the young master's dance practice, someone named Nina will be giving you the proper attire after the clothes have been fully prepared, I already know your measurements, Clementine. If you need the clothes you use to practice your other _dances, _it's over there." Sebastian pointed to the chair I was sitting on with a pile of clothes on top. Aww, the nice guy~. Sebastian then brought Ciel with him and when they left, I just sighed. I might as well listen to the guy and change.

Taking the clothes from the chair, I locked the door and hastily changed my clothes so that no one would come in. Once I finished changing, I neatly put my dress on the chair and made sure there was nothing wrong with it. I decided to dance barefoot due to the fact that I hate flats. "You can't help but wonder how girl K-pop groups can dance with freaking high heels!" I muttered to myself as I opened my iPod and skimmed through it. No, no, no. What song should I do~?

"Found it!" I smirked to myself as I found the perfect song to do. B.A.P's 'One Shot.' Hehe, then maybe after that I could do SHINee's 'Dream Girl' or 'Replay.' Many songs to do~ So little time.~ After this, I should actually practice my powers. Hmm… Clicking on the song I wanted to dance, I quickly put my iPod to a suitable volume and put it on, preparing myself for the strenuous dance.

_One shot, let me tell you something that you already know.__  
><em>_You just get the rock to me.__  
><em>_You know what I mean?__  
><em>

_Gihoeneun han beonppun eoduun gireul georeo__  
><em>_Bicheul barkhyeo martin luther king cheoreom__  
><em>_Get your mind outta the gutter__  
><em>_Silpae ttawiegen ajik neon eoryeo__  
><em>_One shot one chance__  
><em>_Du beoneun eobseo nochiji ma ja junbihae__  
><em>_Hell yeh ne jasinege deombyeo jagajin neol pyeolchyeobwa just do it.__  
><em>

_One shot!__  
><em>_Gulbokhal tenga nareul dulleossan deoche geollyeodeul tenga__  
><em>_Only one shot!__  
><em>_Domangchiji ma dwidoraseoseo duryeoume matseobwa__  
><em>

_I sesangi neol oemyeonhandaedo__  
><em>_Ni jasineul jikyeo geuge olbareun taedo__  
><em>

_Everybody already know?__  
><em>_Hey shout your voice to the world?_

I tried to sing along but all I could do was mutter the words in my mind. The chorus was coming. Hee~ Hee~. My favourite. The 'ooh ooh' part was fun!

_Kkeuteomneun gil wieseo mulleoseol suneun eobseo  
>Ooh ooh ooh oohh heundeulliji ma<br>Hondonui sigan soge nareul gadul sun eobseo  
>Ooh ooh ooh oohh gihoeneun han beonppuniya<em>

_Only one shot only one shot  
>Ireul kkwak mulgo deombyeodeureo one shot<br>Only one shot only one shot  
>Sesangui neoreul deonjyeobeoryeo one shot<br>Only one shot only one shot  
>Ireul kkwak mulgo deombyeodeureo one shot<br>Only one shot only one shot  
>You only have one chance u know?<em>

Crap, the push-ups came and that made me feel weird. Weird meaning that it's a weird dance move. Zelo's rap's coming! This dance can use up a _lot _of your stamina.

_Geeureumui noye heundeureo gogaereul__  
><em>_Noryeokdo eomneun nomdeureun dangjang jameseo kkae__  
><em>_Bangguseoge anjaseo nopeun jarireul wonhae__  
><em>_Igeon geimi aninde hyeonsildeureul gubun motae__  
><em>_Oh yeah, go around a track__  
><em>_Siganeun gyesok dolgo dora so far away__  
><em>_Junbidoen jamani jinjjaro mareul hae__  
><em>_Jejarineun huhoe ppuniya niga nuneul gameul ttae whoa__  
><em>

Doing Zelo's parts for the song, this is the easiest part of the dance… Being an idiot, I didn't notice someone watching from the window.

_One shot!  
>Pihae gal tenga swiun gilmaneul chaja hemaeil tenga<br>Only one shot!  
>Geochin sesange eolgul matdaego buditchyeoseo ssawobwa<br>Nopeun byeogi neol mageuryeo haedo  
>Da ttwieoneomeobwa maebeon sseureojindaedo<br>Everybody already know?  
>Hey shout your voice to the world?<em>

_Kkeuteomneun gil wieseo mulleoseol suneun eobseo  
>Ooh ooh ooh oohh heundeulliji ma<br>Hondonui sigan soge nareul gadul sun eobseo  
>Ooh ooh ooh oohh gihoeneun han beonppuniya<em>

Woah, it's getting tiring. The bridge is coming!

_Angaesoge garyeojin sumeoitdeon neoui moseupdeul__  
><em>_Taeyangboda tteugeopge ni jasineul taewo__  
><em>

_Run and go away dwidoraboji ma__  
><em>_Don't stop go away neoreul nochineun ma__  
><em>

Daehyun is daebak! Wah~ Heol~. That high note is the bomb and I'm really tired. In my opinion, when B.A.P were dancing this, they were damn sexy~. From a distance, someone had an amused smile on his or her face without my knowledge.

_Kkeuteomneun gil wieseo mulleoseol suneun eobseo  
>Ooh ooh ooh oohh heundeulliji ma<br>Hondonui sigan soge nareul gadul sun eobseo  
>Ooh ooh ooh oohh gihoeneun han beonppuniya<em>

_Only one shot only one shot  
>Ireul kkwak mulgo deombyeodeureo one shot<br>Only one shot only one shot  
>Sesangui neoreul deonjyeobeoryeo one shot<br>Only one shot only one shot  
>Only one shot only one shot<br>Ireul kkwak mulgo deombyeodeureo one shot  
>Only one shot only one shot<br>You only have last chance u know?_

Wahh~ Being exhausted after the last chorus. I went over to my iPod and gracefully landed on my butt and decided to take a little break and go for the next song. After choosing the next song to do, my plan is to practice my powers before Sebastian decides to come in and take me to wear a dress, which I don't want to, I took a few puffs of breath and sighed. I wish I had some waters~ I'm really thirsty and sleepy. Too bad body, you won't get what you want. "Next song~!" I sang to myself as I scrolled through my dance songs and found one I should dance to give myself a better endurance to spinning. SHINee's 'Sherlock.' Why did I have to do Taemin's parts?! SHINee's back!

_Shinee's back, shinee's back, shinee's back back back back back_

_Jigeumbuteo all stop eoneu nugura haedo  
>I hyeonjangeul beoseonaseon an dwae myeongbaekhan i sageon soge ginjanghaji ma<br>Nan milsil aneseo deo jayurowo imi_

_Neoui tteollin sumgyeol hanakkaji nochiji anha  
>Eunmilhage norin simjangui boseok<br>Neoui buranhan geu siseonkkaji kkwetturheosseo nan  
>Yonguiseonsangui neol chajanaesseo nan freeze!<em>

_Amugeotdo moreundan eolgullo neon  
>Nae mameul heundeureo gihoereul noryeo<br>Du gaeui dap (du gaeui dap)  
>Gin bam bulkkoccheoreom teojyeo baby<em>

Wae so much spinning? Anyway, this song was fun to dance but Taemin's sexiness is hard to master~.

_Oh I'm curious yeah sajin sok nega sungan misojieo wae  
>Oh I'm so curious yeah, I'm so curious yeah<em>

_Haruedo subaek beonssik neol tteoollida tteolchyeonaeda  
>Nae meorissogeul chaeun uimun nega wonhan geosi mwonga<em>

_Sorido eobsi heulleo deuneun i sungani nae mame  
>Soyongdorichyeo<em>

I am the pro~ Mwahaha~ Even though there aren't much lyrics, this dance proves that SHINee are superb dancers. I'm dying here…

_Oh I'm curious yeah sajin sok nega sungan georeonawa wae  
>Oh I'm so curious yeah, I'm so curious yeah<em>

_Jigeum nae ape neoneun siljaehaji anha bunmyeong aljiman neoreul simmunhagesseo  
>Naega wonhan daedap neoneun algo isseo ne ipsuri<br>Bitnatda sarajyeo_

_Eojjeom neon imi aranneunji moreuji nae maeumeun  
>Aechobuteo gutge jamgiji anhasseotji negemaneun<em>

OMG~ Minho's sexy rap part is coming~ He's so sexy. And during the bridge, I swear I heard someone outside and from the spinning, I thought I saw a pair of eyes watching. Maybe it's just me.

_Beomineun i ane isseo  
>Amudo nagal su eobseo<br>Neowa na eotteon nugudo  
>Neoui modeun geotdeure da<br>Jeunggeoreul nan balgyeonhaesseo  
>Neoreul kkok chajanaegesseo (teojyeo baby)<em>

My fan girl instincts are coming! I can imagine Minho's sexiness and cuteness coming into play. Kekeke~

_Oh I'm curious yeah sajin sok nega sungan georeonawa wae  
>Oh I'm so curious yeah, I'm so curious yeah<em>

_Tonight SHINee's in the house wo ho  
>So give it up give it up give it up for SHINee<br>Give it up give it up give it up for SHINee_

Once the song finished, I sighed in exhaustion and I felt the sweat trickle down my face and let the next song play. It was on shuffle so the next song that played was SHINee's 'A-yo.' I seriously needed more endurance training! K-pop stars have continuous and dancing and singing! I have much to learn.

Out of the blue, I heard clapping come from the window and I snapped my head to that direction. It was Takey… wait, what?! He gave me a creepy smile and opened the window with ease and met me eye to eye. "What an amusing performance." He said as he held my chin to let us meet eye to eye.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, extremely surprised by his presence. He let go of my chin and looked around the room. He looked over to see my iPod and swiftly went over to pick it up. What's he planning?

"So, how do you turn it on?" He asked as he looked back at me, eyes sparkling with a heavy interest. I just sighed and walked over to Takey.

I snatched my iPod from him and showed him how to turn it on. "Why are you here?" I asked him again, hoping he would comply with me. He turned to my face and replied.

"There's something I needed to ask you Clementine. What are _you _doing here? But, you should know that isn't my only question. Gu fu. How did you end here~? Why did you come here~? So many questions. But, the one question I want to ask right now is… How much do you know, about me and even that Earl~?" Whaa, this guy has an extremely creepy voice… I needed to get out of this situation and fast. He's driving me into a corner! Well, in both literal and figurative terms. I shivered in an unexplained anxiety but I couldn't let it show! Never!

If Takey noticed my nervousness, I could see him mocking me. I bit my lip and decided to 'comply.' I needed to get out of the corner he's put me in. "Well, I know for a fact that you're no human…"

"What else do you know, my dear friend~? It seems that you know more than you are letting on~ Heehee~." Takey took my iPod in a quick speed and decided to fidget with it, even though he barely knew how to use it.

"W-well, I know also that demons and shinigamis exist. I know that you retired from your job long ago and that you were somehow able to take your Shinigami weapon with you…" What else should I say? Should I mention knowing about Sebastian? No, I can't. I need to concentrate in being able to drive away the Undertaker.

I knew for a fact that Sebastian wouldn't be coming yet. He would come at around half an hour. "What else my dear?" He put my iPod back on the chair and gave me an evil smirk.

"W-why should I t-tell you more? D-don't you re-remember? We a-are friends!" I exclaimed to him as he looked at me with an unreadable expression. What's he planning?

"Then, as your friend, why don't you tell me more?" He asked, with a look that sent chills down my spine. Maybe him knowing that I know of his identity makes him more… frightening. The eyes that bore into mine looked like they were looking for something. Like it was trying to go into my brain and control it. "That's it!" I softly muttered to myself. I knew a way to beat this guy! If I could control him, if only for a second, I could make my escape! How though…?

"What did you say~?" Takey asked as he tickled my chin. I cringed on the spot but I still needed to try and figure out on how to use my mind controlling powers! I stared face to face with his eyes with full power. The more I stared, the more it seemed like I was pulling him in. Please work!

"Kuh! kuh!" Takey held his mouth and started coughing violently. He bent his body down in what seemed like pain. Being the worried one, I patted his back in hopes for the coughing to stop.

"Takey!" I cried out and abruptly, the coughing stopped. When it stopped, I felt weird. How to explain… Like someone was inside me. Maybe, just maybe!

I made him make eye contact with me and this time, his eyes looked really lifeless. Now, what am I supposed to do next? "Okay, my first command is to uhm, go back to your shop and when you get there, uhh, you will not remember how you got here!" I said as I pointed at the window. Takey started walking over to the window aimlessly and left.

"Wait… what just happened?" My legs buckled under me and I fell on the ground. Is this… fear? For the first time, was I truly afraid of this place? I felt lightheaded but I ignored it as I stood from the ground and shook my head. I must be stronger than this!

Taking my iPod from the chair, I decided to shuffle all my songs and it landed on UKISS' 'DoraDora.' No, NOT DORA! Dora as in 'crazy.' As much as I wanted to learn the dance right now, I was mentally drained. Probably due to me using my power. That also happened with the power to make things. The power is being drained out of me… I let out a sigh as I walked up to the window and made sure it was down shut! I decided to change into my clothes and put back on my shoes.

When I finished doing this short action, I was now bored. With nothing to do in mind and needing the rest, I decided to skim over the apps I have and found the perfect one to keep me satisfied. It's a competition app in where you choose which star you prefer over in random. The game is called 'Ideal Type World Cup' and this is the 'K-pop edition'. I have the one for male idols so, I choose the one for male stars and if I was with someone else that likes K-pop, they'd be screaming every time they would have to make a choice. Now, I'm playing this game just for the sake of passing some time.

"No! Why do I have to choose between Lee Seunggi and Lee Joon from MBLAQ! Why?!" I cried out to the screen in sheer frustration from having to choose from my two biases. Niel or Joonie? Who shall Clammy choose~. Not knowing who to choose, I pressed 'random' and it choose Lee Joon. I'm so sorry Niel… Suddenly, my iPod screen turned black and I internally groaned. It ran out of battery! No!

Ok… once again, I officially had nothing to do. "I guess I should train my powers." That's right, this is the only way to pass time until Ciel gets here for his dance practice. Closing my eyes, I imagined making a guitar that would be the same one as I used at home. I used my memories and experiences with that certain guitar, hoping that it would appear. Come on…!

When I opened my eyes, I grinned at my creation. There were still imperfections on it, but it was perfect. The rough exterior, the metal string and the intricate design. Specifically, the random star my sister painted on it. I think she drew it based on _ Man _or something like that. Wanting to test it, I placed it on my lap and smiled at the deja vu I could feel from it. All the beautiful memories of learning all those instruments with time and hard work. What? I love music! I took instrument, dancing and singing lessons and the singing was an utter fail.

"Who cares?! Let's test this baby up!" I yelled in determination as I first decided to make sure the strings were tuned. Pleased with the fact that only one string was un-tuned, I contemplated on what song to play. Let's go from a song from CNBLUE! 'Love Light' should do the trick. Placing my fingers on where they should be, I started with the song in my head. I was still crap on some parts, but all in all, I thought it was excellent considering the fact I hadn't played in who knows how long. Also, being the usual idiot, I did not notice the door opening; Sebastian and Ciel entering and giving me amused looks. I only noticed when I stopped playing and turn my head back to meet them. I couldn't help but groan yet silently curse from their appearance. Great! More questions from Mister Sebastian.

"The Young Master is ready for his dancing lessons now. He will require learning the waltz at this stage. Do you know the waltz Clementine?" Sebastian asked but it sounded like he was mocking me. I scoffed at his question.

"Che, of course I do." I glared at him and put the guitar on the floor. By this action, Ciel noticed the guitar and gave me a questioning look. Instead of asking, which I was suspecting he would do, he ignored it and Sebastian left the room.

Where was that atrocious guy going? I felt like killing him! Hmm, oh well. My needs won't be quenched until never. "Shall we start?" I asked the munchkin brat in front of me and he gave me a dismissive sigh. I can see hell coming for me…

Teaching the brat was extremely frustrating and almost made me want to kill myself. Almost. In the series, we saw that Ciel is not what you would call a dancer. Last time I was forced to give him dancing lessons, in where Sebastian tells me it's for his health, it was mentally draining. This session was more different. Due to his constant failing, it made me so determined to help him. Teaching this kid was like trying to teach a chicken how to talk. That doesn't sound simple, now does it?

"No Ciel, right foot back _then _left foot." I stressed out for the boy who was still failing. How many times have I said the same instruction like a broken record? Ciel gave me a glare then sighed in defeat and stopped moving. I just gave him a blank stare for taking that action. We have been practicing for around an hour on the _same _movement! Grahh! He's making me fear the job career I chose. But, I only have to make dances not teach them. I think I'm safe from this distress.

"No offence Cielly but… we will never get anywhere. Not with your skill anyway." I bluntly stated at him. He didn't seem offended at all. Unsurprising~.

"Dancing is extremely useless and unimportant. I have better things to do then try to learn to dance." Ciel said proudly and if someone were watching this as an anime, I would have a sweatdrop on my head.

This brat seriously is one stubborn kid. If he was my sibling, I would've ran away from home. But, no one knows the future so I'm not sure about that hypothesis. "Maybe you're just bad at dancing Cielly…" I uttered quietly and I sighed.

"I am not as bad as you put it Clementine and will you stop calling me that atrocious name. Now, that makes me wonder why you've called me 'Young Master' before." Ciel gave me a stare that meant that he wanted answers. I seriously wanted to eviscerate this guy and leave him for dead. He's too prideful for my liking but then there's Mister Sebby to deal with. The bastard would probably put me into lava and drown me in it, giving a slow yet painful death.

"Well, since we're alone, I might as well call you that. It has less syllables~." I replied at him with a smile and he just sighed and muttered 'weirdo' before Madam Red decided to come in.

I dreaded for this time to come… fitting. "It's time to go for your fitting Ciel and Clementine~ Let's go~." Madam Red said in a gleeful voice and we walked out and followed her lead. I saw Ciel wear a gloomy face throughout the trip. Poor guy has to wear a dress. Poor me who has to wear more corsets! Curse the 19th century for its corsets.

When we made it to our rightful destination, Madam Red opened the doors and Sebastian who had a bunch of clothes ready for us to wear greeted us. Observing the clothes, I noticed nothing but the corset that was on a table that was my size. It was bad enough I was forced to wear this corset but to change into another one… I'm totally screwed. Madam Red slammed the doors shut and now it was time to change into my dress. Abruptly, I was grabbed on the waist and I had a feeling I knew the person who did that. "Now, I've always wanted to do this and I can do this with you Clementine~." Madam Red in a cheery voice and I groaned. Some shit's gonna go down and it ain't gonna be pretty. Not one bit.

**NANANANNA! PAGE BREAK!**

"I'm dying…!" I groaned in madness as Madam Red was tightening my corset. I can't breathe! Air, now… please!

"Please Clementine. No one has died from a corset." Madam Red informed me as she tightened it more. Just endure it Clammy, just a little bit more. No, I just can't!

The more she tightened it, the more lightheaded I felt. Surely, this is not a good sign is it? No matter, I will survive this pain! I will live! Now, that sounds like I'm overreacting to the situation. Well, you can't blame someone who only knows about corsets because of mangas and anime. Maybe from a Sistar music video as well but that's beside the point. I hope this ends soon. "Done!" Madam Red finally stopped murdering and I let in a breath of air. One nice thing about this place is that there's fresh air~. "Now, that wasn't too bad, was it?"

"Grr." I growled as I turned my body around and saw a smiling Madam Red holding an extravagant dress. It was elegant but it had an ounce of sexiness to it. It was a black and dark purple dress, my two favourite colours in one pack. It was a strapless dress that was mostly a dark purple color. It was a flowing dress that reached to the ground. There were black flowers with stems that were black and covered most of the upper body. Some of the seemingly black roses were on random parts of the lower body of the dress. The upper part only went up to the breast and didn't cover the top part so the shoulders were showing. That's the sexy part~. I wouldn't say I was sexy at all but maybe… this dress will make me extremely pretty. Heehee~.

"What do you think, Clementine? A true beauty isn't it? Made from the best fabric in France!" She gave me a smile and I returned it with a grateful one. I have never received such an astounding dress before! I was so grateful I couldn't even utter a word.

Madam Red chuckled at this and took it as a yes and helped me get changed into it. It was one complicating dress and if I didn't have Madam Red to guide me through it, I'd probably be in a mess. It's kind of heart-wrenching that Madam Red has to die. I really wanted to change that but I might not be able to seeing at this is how Ciel changes his perspective of the world. It's safer to know what's going to happen next than to expect the unexpected. Hey, even though I wanted it to be more exciting, I don't want it to be more risky, you know what I mean?

"Wow… you're so beautiful Clementine!" Madam Red gushed over me and gave me a tight squeeze. It was hard to breath but really comforting at the same time. Madam Red quickly let go of my and held my arms with a beaming smile. I sighed in joy but that joy soon disappeared as Madam Red started dragging me to a desk with a mirror and with a bunch of makeup and accessories. Uh oh, here comes trouble~ Oh! Oh Oh Eh Oh! Sorry, got the 'GG' in my head.

She then plopped me down on a chair and started tugging on my hair. I cringed at the pain but let her keep on going. Sigh~ This is gonna be a long one. While she was doing my hair in what seemed like curls (oh Lord, I hope she doesn't curl all my strands of hair), I could swear I heard Ciel screaming in pain. He must be putting on his corset. I forgot to say that Madam Red and I moved to the room next to theirs. You guys should know why.

Once she finished murdering my hair, which felt like an extremely long time to hold your head up, she took off her gloves and picked up something from the desk. She then held my ear and poked an earring through the hole of my right ear. Let me tell you, the earring was extremely heavy. I could have tipped over to the right due to the heaviness. Jokes.

Wanting to see my appearance, I analysed myself on the mirror and I looked absolutely stunning. Never thought I could look that stunning. Never really thought about that. Madam Red let out a soft smile as she walked over to the other side and put the earring there. I unconsciously held the earring and it felt extremely cold. It's probably due to the fact that it's made of metal. Red (screw the 'Madam' part) softly took my right arm while I was touching the earring and that looked extremely stunning as well. I seriously did not deserve this. Can't say anything now. She suddenly crouched over, slightly lifted up my dress and put on a lovely pair of light purple flats with intricate designs of black flowers on it. Somehow, it fitted perfectly on my massive feet and I wiggled my toes.

"Done!" Red stood up and squealed ecstatically and clapped her hands together in success. Well, she did a magnificent job on this ugly me so I'm content with the results. I carefully stood up from the chair and gave Red a thankful smile.

"I am extremely honoured for this Madam Red. Thank you." I thanked her while doing a curtsey and she laughed in glee.

"Haha! Don't be so frank dear! Please, don't fret about such a small matter." Red patted me on the shoulder with a pleased smile. Out of nowhere, she blinked harshly and let out a nervous laugh.

"Sorry Clementine. I must go to Ciel's needs now. I hope you don't mind going outside and waiting for us." She gave me an apologetic tap. Was not expecting that.

"Sure, no problem, I'll wait." Red sighed in relief and started to walk out of the room before turning back to me. Huh?

"Please, take care of Ciel for me." She said sadly and briskly walked out the door. Ok… That was strange. I barely know the kid and she's asking me to take care of him? She's giving me too much of a burden. I sighed before grabbing my iPod and earphones that I hid under my old clothes (I'm so pro) and made a secret pocket under my dress. I so smarties!

Putting in the fantastical pocket I made, I set out on a journey of wonder, mystery and danger… Not really. I'm just going to the carriage outside and wait there. Forever. Just shut up and start walking.


	8. The Piano in the Ball

**HOORAY FOR THIRD PERSON P.O.V!**

To say the least, Clammy was _really _uncomfortable. Why? Because she was in between one demon and an over-the-top happy man. All she thinking at that exact moment was for Grell to pick up the freaking pace because she wanted to get off the carriage A.S.A.P. If she didn't, she might kill someone and her other personality will try to take over. When she thinks about double personalities, it reminds her of _Fruits Basket _character, Hatsuharu. The cow with the double personalities. She actually found the guy extremely handsome but Minho is still on her top list.

She has a certain memory in where her friends evilly gave her a birthday card with a half naked Minho on the back of it. Damn, she got a freaking nosebleed from the picture! She remembers her friends laughing at her and punching Bliss, the one who created the card and her getting a nosebleed. She secretly smirked as she looked up the ceiling of the carriage with those memories. Thinking about the memory harder, remembering Minho's sexiness might give her a nosebleed on the spot!

Shaking her head from those 'unladylike' thoughts, as Sebastian would put it, she looked back straight ahead to be met with Madam Red gushing over Ciel while he tried to push her away. _Haha, poor guy. I've seen that with Taemin, the poor guy always being called cute and gushed over by fan girls. _She recalled a variety show when Taemin said that when he went into the bathroom with his long hair, the guys would be confused and Taemin was forced to clear his throat to show that he's a guy. "Are you alright Clementine?" Lau's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked back at him with an uncomfortable smile.

"Yes, I'm fine." She's a terrible liar. She knew that she was extremely panicky due to the fact that she went over to recalling memories of her past. Being in between two weirdos is not a god thing for your health. She knew that much. Oh, how she wished to listen to some SHINee or John Park or something. Anything would be fine. Except for the weird music Nicki Minaj plays. Not. A. Fan. CL is the bomb! Ciel, CL, now that's what she thought as humorous. Great, she's remembering more splendid memories now.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Sebastian said with a slight smirk on his face, causing Clammy to glare at him. _The damn bastard's gonna get it! _She let out a battle cry in her mind. The guy was going to die by her hand, she was sure of it (she's said that one hundred times already).

_It seems she's extremely uncomfortable sitting in between two males. How amusing indeed. _Sebastian let out a slight laugh at his thoughts and at the glaring Clammy and turned back to the window, watching the scenery go by.

"So, what do you think about the Phantomhive household right now Clementine?" Lau asked Clammy and somehow, that cause everyone to stare at the poor Clammy. She blinked in surprise at the sudden question that made her think about it. What does she think about the household?

"It's a nice place to live in. It feels just like home." She answered casually and waved her hand in front of her face as a sign that it wasn't too big of a matter. Everyone just stared at her for a few moments before going on with his or her own thoughts. _Hmm, did I say something weird? Sure hope I didn't._ She let out a sigh and decided that staring blankly at the ceiling was a way to go for. Once again, being an idiot, she didn't notice the stares that Ciel and Sebastian were giving her.

_Well, that's a strange thought she holds._ Ciel thought to himself as he found it even more difficult to figure the woman from the 21st century. He did not see that two centuries could have a significant change on the mind of a woman.

Being dragged in her thoughts, she thought about all of the main characters she'll have to meet later. _Let's see, I'll be meeting William, Elizabeth, Prince Soma, Agni, who else? Oh, I'll be meeting weird people who are mostly _guys_… Screw this life. I'm living in a male-dominated land! Save me!_ At those thoughts, Clammy sighed in annoyance and looked straight again, craning her neck in observation of her surroundings once again.

_Stop thinking about that! Think about what you can do to help these guys. Let's think. Elizabeth is here in the ball today so something to distract her. Something, anything. Something that doesn't need Sebastian performing his magic trick, even though it's awesome… That's it! I have an idea! Something I am good at is playing instruments and somehow I should be able to use one… Maybe using my mind control to control the musicians. That may be mentally straining but it's the only way. _She smiled at the seemingly impossible plan she made when the carriage came to an abrupt halt and she will never get used to that. Ever.

Then, the door opened to show a timid Grell help Madam Red and the others out. On the other hand, Clammy and Sebastian both went down without the help. Who needs help to go down? Clammy would have slid down the stairs if they'd let her.

"Such grandness. It really is the last day of the social season." Madam Red said whilst looking at the grand mansion before them. _Phew, that is one hell of a mansion._ Clammy thought with a smile on her face. Then, one question popped into her head. What's the social season?

"Hey, Sebs." She poked Sebastian's arms and he looked at her with a questioning look. _What does she want this time?_ Sebastian merely stared at the woman before. Yes, what did she want this time?

"What's the social season?" Clammy asked in a genuinely curious voice and Sebastian looked at her confused then it quickly changed into realization. _That's right, she comes from the 21__st__ century, so she may not know these, seeing as she came from America. _

"From May to August, this is our only summer time. Aristocrats from all over the world are invited to London for many social events." Sebastian explained in a clear and pristine voice. Clammy made a face to show she understood and they looked back to them (meaning Ciels and stuffs). _Can't believe I forgot that! Anyway, once I get inside, my plan will start!_

"It seems that tonight will be enjoyable." Lau said with a smile on his face.

"If he suspects anything then it is all over, understand?" Ciel in a demanding tone but unfortunately, the dress didn't compliment that and so, everyone looked at him dazed. "We're not here to play, so don't let your guard down." Ciel then crossed his arms and Clammy couldn't help but giggle. He should've known how cute he was by now.

"So cute~! Super cute!" Madam Red said in a gushy voice and she hugged Ciel tightly. _Why must I be in a stupid dress?_ Ciel thought in annoyance as he glared at his aunt. He was Ciel Phantomhive!

"Let go of me! Why do I have to be dressed like this?!" Ciel demanded to the aunt that was hugging him. She then let go of Ciel with a pouty look on her face.

"What? You don't like it? But a lot of cloth was used to make this dress in France!" Madam Red said in a confused tone.

"Why would I like it?!" Ciel yelled out in annoyance to Madam Red when Sebastian decided to intervene their delightful conversation.

"Oh my oh my, a lady should not be shouting so loudly." Sebastian reprimanded Ciel.

"Sebastian you…" Ciel made a face that showed he was extremely ticked off at Sebastian and that he was betrayed. Clammy couldn't help but pity the kid. He's cross-dressing, who wouldn't feel weird if they were forced to cross-dress.

"Right, you have to obediently follow instructions!" Madam Red decided to join in with a smirk on her face.

"Lau's role is my lover, Clementine's role is his maid, Ciel is my neice from the country side, Sebastian is my niece's home tutor, and Grell can be as he is." Madam Red pointed out the roles to everyone and left Grell in a state of shock.

"So… why is my role as 'your niece'?" Ciel asked with a blush on his face.

"Because I've always wanted a daughter! A cute daughter who would look lovely in those long flowing dresses!" Madam Red said with pure happiness in her voice. Clammy sighed, as she knew Madam Red said she was joking but she actually wanted a child so…

"And for that reason, you…?!" Ciel was sending out his evil aura towards Madam Red by then.

"I was just joking." She then pulled Ciel close to have a private conversation. "To have your cover blown as a Earl Phantomhive would be a troublesome thing, no?"

"Firstly! Anyone who sees a one-eyed young boy with a dashing butler and a stunning maid would know it's 'you'. Isn't _this _the best solution? Anyway, the Viscount's security is tight and he likes girls, so you're perfect." Madam Red said with a laugh and Ciel looked surprised.

"I _told _you he was a playboy Ciel! C'mon at least listen to my advice." Clammy told him with a smirk on her face.

"What?! Why couldn't Clementine do it?!" Ciel pointed at Clammy, causing her to think about that.

"Did young master not say so before? To 'use any means necessary.'?" Sebastian said with a knowing smirk on his face. Ciel, of course, gave him a glare.

"Nice playing young master, nice." Clammy said with a sigh and patted Ciel's back. "Women don't glare like that, you know?" She told him and he ceased his glaring.

"Then, shall we go? My lady?" Sebs then pointed to the mansion with a really handsome look. Then, they entered the mansion, ready for anything. Once they were inside, the place was extremely crowded, making looking for the Viscount difficult. Clammy took this chance to slip out from the group, starting her unknown mission, which will be explained later.

"Then… first of all, we'll look for the Viscount… Viscount Druitt is a good man! And because of this, I am fired up!" Madam Red said with a glint in her eyes, raring to go. It seems that no one noticed our protagonist on her quest.

As Ciel walked next to Sebastian, he was mumbling about the terrible dress he was wearing and how he despised it. "I really do not want my fiancé to see me like this…" Ciel nervously said, not knowing the jinx he had just made.

"Not go… I think I'm starting to hear things…" Ciel said silently as the butler and master heard her voice from a distance. They quickly snapped their heads back in surprise and nervousness, only to find what they were hoping not to find.

"There's a lot of pretty dresses~ So cute~!" Elizabeth Middleford squealing over dresses, causing Sebastian and Ciel to panic greatly. No one still noticed our missing protagonist.

"S-S-S-Sebastian!" Ciel whispered in shock as they turned back and started walking away.

"M-my lady, please by quieter! Let's go that way first." Sebastian whispered back as they started walking away from Elizabeth Middleford, but they were too late.

"Ah! That dress that child is wearing is so cute!" They heard Elizabeth say, causing both of them to freeze.

"You can't My Lady, come this way!" Sebastian exclaimed to Ciel as both were _about _to go behind a table to hide but suddenly, the music stopped and an unfamiliar yet lively melody began to play throughout the room via the piano. Everyone stopped chatting at that moment and Elizabeth stopped looking for Ciel as well. Sebastian and Ciel seized the chance of this surprise to start looking for the Viscount Druitt and to get away from Lizzy.

Once they were in a safe distance, they looked at the one on the piano in pure shock. It was our favourite protagonist, Clementine. "How did she…?" Ciel asked Sebastian in shock as he looked down at his Young Master and sighed.

"I do not know Young Master but because of it, we have a chance to get through this investigation much more smoothly without anyone disturbing our path, My Lady." Sebastian said but he couldn't help but wonder as well… How did she do that? Those made his curiosity for the female grow much more.

**APPROXIMATELY 10~20 MINUTES AGO!**

Once they stepped into the mansion, Clammy seized the chance and slipped out from the group. Operation 'control all of the musicians, take the piano and play K-pop' commences! It sounds like an evil plan doesn't it? No, okay.

Clammy first decided to slowly approach the musician, making sure not to bump into anyone, especially Elizabeth Middleford, now that would be hell. "Okay, tip-toe, don't stand out, and don't get caught." She repeatedly told herself, earning herself weird looks from a few people. _Great way to not stand out, great, because people giving you weird stares is a way _not _to stand out! _She scolded herself in her mind as she swiveled through people, apologizing for bumping into people and earning her a few glares in the process.

This was not what she was expecting! As expected, not everything goes the way you plan. Once she swiveled her way through the crowd, she thought she was safe, but to her avail, she was not. While apologizing to someone she bumped into once again, she started walking again, her destination was growing closer and closer. Once again, due to her utterly terrible luck, she had bumped into someone she feared bumping into. The Viscount Druitt.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" She apologized whilst bowing and was about to walk away, but immediately, her arm was grabbed.

"It's okay my beautiful Rose. No need to apologize at all!" The moment Clementine hear this voice, she wanted to run away. But, alas, she was forced to turn back and pray for the best.

"Oh no, I had to apologize." She answered in the sweetest voice she could make. _Well for starters, I can't do the mission because I don't have a demon butler. So, how can I escape from this problem I'm facing?_

"Nonsense! You must be new here Milady because I have never seen your face before! I am the Viscount Druitt. A pleasure. Please, make yourself comfortable here in this ball and do not hesitate to ask for something from me after all, you are a beautiful Rose." He gave her a smile, which made shivers run down her spine, and kissed her hand. From what he said, an idea snapped in her head.

"Yes, actually, I was wondering if I could ask you a favor." She told him and he looked at her surprised but once again, put on a 'lady's smile.'

"What is it?" He asked her in a curious voice and mustering up all the courage she had, she asked something that would bring her to an advantage.

"I was wondering if I could play the piano as I've always wanted to play in front of many people. But, my mother would not let me use a piano because she doesn't want me to play at all." She lied and acted like she was very depressed. She prayed that this would work.

"Why, of course Milady! Anything for a beautiful Rose like you~. I shall tell the musicians to stop and let you shine." He said in a beaming voice and dragged Clammy along with him. She wanted to run away, but he would probably keep watch of her. That gave her the shivers. She merely observed the Viscount talking to the musicians and dragged her to a piano that someone was already sitting on. What she was interested in was the piano. Pianos didn't come until the 18th century and it's only been a century so... It wasn't too famous or anything. But this was the time it was finally perfected. She thought that mostly or only males played it. Famous pianists were mostly guys so that's what she amused. He pulled me to the pianist and her looked confused.

"This young woman would like to use this piano! Would you kindly let her?" The Viscount asked in what seemed like… excitement? Clammy wasn't really sure why but it just was.

"Why, of course. I am surprised that a woman will be playing. I haven't seen a woman perform with a piano before." The pianist gladly obliged and stood up from his seat and soon Clammy replaced it.

"Know I will enjoy this performance from a Rose like you. Please, enjoy. No need to rush~." The Viscount then left and Clammy sighed. For the songs, she decided to go SM Entertainment. The musicians were still playing so she had to wait patiently for her turn. Whilst waiting, she decided to look for Sebastian and Ciel and when she found them, she wasn't expecting the scene she saw.

They were currently running away from Lizzy! Okay, she had to be ready and quick. Once she heard the musicians stopped playing, she waited a few seconds before she started playing. It was SHINee's 'Dream Girl' **[1]**

**THE PRESENT TIMES~ YAH!**

She loved this song too much to speak any words. Not having played the piano for almost half a year, she was a bit rusty but nothing will stop her! Even though the song had too many quavers, much to her dismay, her mission was success. He goal was to make people look at her and distract everyone. She prayed that Ciel and Sebastian would notice what she wanted to do.

Once the chorus came, she imagined her lovelies singing this. Ahh, the more she imagined this, the more she enjoyed playing. The joys of a K-pop lover. By then end of the second verse, her hands were growing tired. But, her concentration never failed her. She moved swiftly from one key to the next and made sure to press the right keys. She heard people mumbling in confusion or chatting about how they've never heard this before. Deciding to look up during the second chorus, she saw what everyone was doing. But more importantly, she was looking for Ciel.

_Where's the damn brat?!_ She silently asked herself but when the chorus ended, she quickly snapped into focus and kept on playing the piano. The reason why she did this action was because of her hubby, Minho! As she played his part, she couldn't help but imagine Minho's sexy body rubbing on that microphone stand. K-pop has made her dirty minded and she wasn't afraid to admit it. After all, it seemed like half of the Shawols (SHINee fans) were just as dirty minded.

When the song hit the chorus again, she looked around for Ciel, hoping to find him through the tall crowd. _Dammit, Ciel's too short, must find Sebastian! He's like an inch taller than me! That makes him 6 feet and one inch (185cm)! Dammit! But, I'm still pretty tall, 5 feet and nine inches is tall (175cm)! _To her luck, at the end of the song, someone moved away and she saw Ciel make an awkward greeting to the clapping Viscount with Lizzy snapping out of her focus on the song (curse the song ending too early) and running over to Ciel. Knowing that she should play again, Clammy instinctively went to her Plan B, BoA's 'Disturbance'.

Pressing the first key to the new song she was playing, she remembered Taemin as she played and his sexiness. Damn, the guy was hot~. She dreams to dance with Taemin, the dancing machine. As she flexed her fingers to each note, she let herself go into the calming music, hoping that it could of some help to them. Deciding to look into her surroundings, she noticed that Ciel and Sebastian were gone from the crowd. She also noticed that people were actually dancing this time. She found it amusing but terrible this time. She knew that Ciel hated dancing so this was bad. But she blamed them regardless! It was their faults for their utterly terrible timing.

When she realized she was playing the second verse, she decided to ignore them and let the music flow through her fingers.

"Then there's nothing to be helped… We shall join in with the dancing and then approach the Viscount that way. Do you remember what Clementine has taught you?" Sebastian said as he sighed and dragged a flustered Ciel with him. He was thankful for Clementine's distraction but the second song she chose to play made many people dance. She had helped them approach the Viscount for the first time but they were too slow. Sebastian looked at the concentrating Clementine on the piano and he was amazed. She looked extremely passionate in the song, like a trance. He will never understand that part of a human. How they could easily get carried away like that.

"You're saying I should dance in public with you, with a butler?!" Ciel exclaimed at Sebastian in surprise. Sebastian looked back at Ciel with a smirk on his face, surprising Ciel.

"At the present, I am your home tutor and this status allows me to dance with My Lady for tonight only. Not as a butler, but as a tutor from the higher echelons of society!" Sebastian exclaimed to Ciel and Ciel made a face that looked like he wanted to be sick. _Oh… Oh yeah…_ He thought grimly as Sebastian held his hands and readied them for the dance

"I will lead you carefully, so that you will not tread on other people, Let's go!" And they started, Sebastian giving Ciel instructions on the way. They looked like they stood out, considering the fact that Ciel was extremely short and Sebastian was extremely tall. Once the music finished and the butler and Young Master made it out of the dancing, Ciel 'died' on the ground.

"You really have no stamina; it was only but for a little while. I'll go get some water…" Sebastian said as he stared and knelt down at Ciel. Then, clapping was heard from a distance, causing Ciel to look up at the person clapping.

"Quite fascinating. A really lovely dancer, just like a robin! This lady." The Viscount clapped in amusement and smiled.

_It's the Viscount Druitt. Who would have expected him to make the first move…? _Ciel thought as he and Sebastian stared straight up to the Viscount. Quickly acting up, Sebastian decided that the mission had started and to go to Clementine whilst think of a plan for dealing with Elizabeth.

"My lady, I shall return with refreshments." Sebastian told his master and left in a fashionable manner.

"Alright then, to Clementine." Sebastian muttered as he walked over to the pianist that had her face concentrated to the keys, playing a gloomy melody on the piano. As Sebastian walked up to her, he actually gave her a good, proper look at what she looked like. She had long jet, black hair that went almost to her hips, brown eyes and she looked like someone who came from the East. Also, she had darker skin than anyone he'd seen living in America or Europe. He reminded himself that he had many questions for this girl. It was a new fact for him that she could play many instruments and that reminded him of her other talents. He could not help but be fascinated by the female from the 21st century as he tapped her shoulder, and she looked back up at him in surprise but never stopping her playing.

"Oh, it's you!" Clammy said with a grin and Sebastian returned it with a smile.

"Yes, it is me." Sebastian replied as Clammy sighed. She turned back to the piano and concentrated a bit more on that.

"I can then assume that you've somehow brought Ciel to the Viscount, isn't that so?" Clammy said in a confident voice, knowing fully well that he did. _Now that Ciel's there, I assume Sebastian's gonna go do his magic tricks soon to block Lizzy._

"Yes indeed. All I have to do now is wait for his orders. Until then, I shall do what I deem necessary." Sebastian then decided to engage in conversation with Clementine, not too much though seeing at the fact she was on the piano. "What is the piece you play on the piano right now?" He cannot admit it but he is curious about such things. Clammy giggled slightly but replied to Sebastian.

"Hmm, it's called 'Please Don't...' by a singer who goes by . Such an utterly sad song. If you want, I could show it to you later." Clammy replied cheerfully, hoping that Sebastian would say yes, you know so she could secretly think about her feels for the MV! "And I could show you the music video while I'm at it." She added quietly as she reached the bridge of the song.

"Yes, I supposed I should see it. I am curious about the change of two centuries." He thought about the strange stage names people gave themselves there. ? The 21st century sounded like an unusual place indeed. Sebastian also thought about how seeing how much the world has changed would be an excellent experience for both he and the young master. It would certainly be excellent if they were able to find out more information about her. After all, they did not fully trust or know the female, so that could work out to his young master's benefit.

"HEEHEE! MAH HEART BE BREAKIN'!" Clammy yelled out in a quiet manner (if that's possible) so only Sebastian and her could hear it. Oh, how beautiful is EXO… very beautiful indeed.

"Yes, yes… I did not know you could play the piano." Sebastian told Clammy, causing her to smile. _They learnt so fast~. I think that _Kuroshitsuji_ was making me go insane! You give me so much pain! Sorry, sorry, I BE THINKING ABOUT BTOB! _

"Hmm… yeah, it's just a hobby so I never really thought about mentioning it to you or Ciel." Clammy replied as she was about to finish of the song. At the mention of Ciel, Sebastian tapped Clammy on the shoulder and gave her a strange smile.

"Ah, it seems that your song has ended with your accompaniment." Sebastian informed her, making her realize that she had the violins accompanying her. How could they accompany her? They must be real pros, seeing as how they were easily able to catch onto the song like that.

"And so?" She asked him curiously, wondering what that meant. She wasn't smart so how was she supposed to know what the heck he was talking about? Sebastian merely gave her a smile (that she wanted to _rip _off of his face) and started to walk away.

"It seems that the Young Master is in need of my help." He then disappeared into the crowd, making her more confused. _Where's the weird guy going? Is he going to see the wizard? Meh, probably not. But, know that I think about, maybe he's gonna do his magic show now! KEKE! CAN'T WAIT FOR THE INNOCENT PEOPLEZ REACTIONS! _

Now, if any sane person saw her insane smirk, they would have sent her to a mental hospital right away. But, this wasn't the case. Because of the fact that she knew of future events, kind of… half-half? She was very confident on what was going to happen next. But one sure can wonder where he got all the items from.

Magically, a loud bang was heard and she snapped her attention to the direction of the sound. "The ball is at its peak, so at this time, may all the gentlemen and ladies watch this magic performance I shall do with this cupboard!" Sebastian's booming voice echoed throughout the place, giving Ciel the opportunity to find out about the plan of the Viscount.

As Clammy didn't feel like watching sexy Sebastian do his stuff and wondered why Elizabeth did not recognize the voice, she decided to play a dramatic song, namely 'One Shot' by B.A.P. Damn, this song she will love forever. When she started to play the song not too loud so Sebastian's voice could be heard, she noticed that many people looked tenser due to the music as Sebastian relayed his instructions. This is why she believed music could change your mood in an instant!

"After I go into the cupboard, tie it up tightly with these chains." He instructed his volunteer, Lau as he gave him the chains. He also noticed the music in the air that made the people look edgier and Sebastian swore that the melody was familiar.

"Then, these swords will be used to pierce this cupboard." He then pointed the sword to the cupboard and as expected, everyone gasped in surprise. "After you do this, I shall come out alive for all to see. There is no trick or trap to this. Please watch this rare magic performance!" He exclaimed as he entered the wardrobe and closed it.

"Well I won't back…" Sebastian heard Lau mutter as he felt a sharp pain on his head. _Wow… That was surprising. I did not expect him to go for my head first. _Hethought as he ignored the annoying pokes of the swords as he decided to concentrate on the music. He then realized where he had heard it. During the etiquette lesson, Sebastian's super sharp hearing had heard the music playing; knowing that Clementine was dancing and he also noticed the song was at the bridge.

Once he stopped feeling the stabs that Lau was sending him, he sighed in relief. Even though he is a demon, he could still feel pain. "Like this! Okay, let's see if he's alright?" Lau said as he pointed at the cabinet with a smile and then removed the chains. That for him was a refreshing experience. When he removed all the chains and swords, Sebastian took it as a queue to dramatically step out and when he did, the song had ended and everyone started cheering at the performance.

Clammy then stood up from her seat in joy as Lau and Sebastian waved to the audience. _How cute and fuzzy~. _She thought this as she walked up to them, making sure not to bump into anyone. Luckily for her, she did not cause any major damage and somehow made it to the center of the crowd.

"…Did I not say so before? This is not a game and there are not traps. That's all there is to it." Sebastian told Madam Red and Lau as Clammy decided to give Sebastian a slap on the back.

"Hey man~. That was tons good." He turned back to the one who had slapped his back and saw Clammy who gave her a thumbs up. He sighed at the female before him but decided to give her a smile. After all, she did an excellent job on her part.

"Thank you Clementine. I must put all of these items back now though so please inform everyone to wait at the carriage. I will bring Ciel with me shortly." He whispered the last part to Clammy and looked back to the dispersing crowd.

"Yes sir!" She replied with a salute and gave him a deep bow. She giggled to herself as Sebastian merely waved her off and started to fix himself up and await his young master's orders. Clammy walked up to a smiling Lau who seemed like he was always smiling and a very dazed Madam Red with her timid butler. _As I recall, Grell went to murder someone. OTTOKE? (WHAT TO DO?). _She was powerless and she despised the fact she couldn't do anything to save the person Grell murdered. Maybe she could try intimidating him?

Once she saw the three of them gathered properly and were looking at her, she smiled and gave herself a confidence boost. "Alright, as by the orders of the young master as we wait for his arrival, I shall see you all out now." She gave them a small curtsy and started to stride out and was followed by a chatty Madam Red who was chatting to Lau and Grell about her feelings.

Once they made it outside the carriage, she let Lau and Madam Red in the carriage and to her dismay she was forced to wait outside with Grell. Clammy was nervous but on the other hand, Grell couldn't wait to see Sebastian, After all, he was in _love _with the man. Oh, he was a pure beauty. He wanted to remove the façade he wore and show Sebastian his beauty and give him the beautiful colour of red. He couldn't do, he found this act as a butler extremely thrilling and was amazed that the demon did not notice that he was a grim reaper, or maybe he did. Deciding that she couldn't take the silence and Grell's strange facial expression, she decided to make conversation but she had to be cautious of her words due to him being a grim reaper. She did not want to make enemies so soon.

"Umm… so Grell… where were you during the ball? I didn't see you." Clammy asked him in a curious tone, causing Grell to stiffen on the inside, not the outside. No one had noticed he went missing, it was an extremely short time and no one should have noticed. He had made sure of that. So… what should he tell this unusual woman?

**A/N - [1] Search on YouTube for jgmb829 and there are piano K-pop songs!**


End file.
